Baby Blues
by Hikarisakurariver
Summary: read and see hahahahaha!!!!!! all hell breaks lose hahaha!!! (NON YOAI) man i suck at summaries -_-0
1. It's His Fault!

Hi, I'm Sakura, I'm the Authoress and I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 'sob' I was just inspired with Aitwo she's my friend read her story it's called 'Yami's day out' it's cool also stars me and her in it. This is my first ficcie so be nice to me, enjoy, and oh despite rumors I'm not on a sugar high!  
  
Baby Blues  
  
"If I say please?"  
  
"No"  
  
"pretty please?"  
  
"I said no Joey" Yugi was getting annoyed at his friend, why was this so important anyway?  
  
"But Yugi, she'll like me if she knows that I know you, unless she already knows that and wants me think that ......"  
  
"Whatever Joey, but I said no"  
  
"Aww come on Yug, just this once, just go over there and give her those puppy eyes of yours"  
  
"I do not have puppy eyes!, ........... do I?"  
  
"Oh yeah!, just pretend you're asking Tea for som'thing, and she'll be in the palm of you're hand, plus I'll leave you alone"  
  
//Yugi just ask the girl for him, then I might be able to sleep //  
  
/Yami! you were listening/  
  
//it's hard not to with all the noise he's making, just ask her I really need sleep//  
  
/Ok then/  
  
"Yugi are you even listening to me anymore?" Joey waves his hand in front of Yugi's face until he blinks 2 seconds later.  
  
"huh? yes Joey?"  
  
Joey promptly drops down onto his knees "PLEASE!!!" attracting half of Domino highs attention  
  
"ok ok" Yugi quickly said trying to take the attention off again and promptly made his way over to a group of girls at the end of the corridor "Yukito?, umm konichiwa..."  
  
"Oh konichiwa Yugi, what's up?"  
  
".....well it's ... Joey he err"  
  
"what is it Yugi? wants to go out?"  
  
"Yeah! that's exactly it" Yugi smiled as best he could he was no good at this why did Joey insist on him asking Yukito for him.  
  
"............"  
  
"Yu.ki.to?"  
  
Yukito moves toward Joey curly fiery red hair flowing behind her, intense light green eyes fixed on her target, Joey had to think very hard just to gulp.  
  
"Ok then"  
  
"Seriously!!!!, cool" Joey said practically jumping in the air 'In your face Tristan',  
  
Meanwhile Yugi nearly fell over in shock at the answer, she said yes to Joey........ after he asked her for him? 'man I'll never get girls, they're a mystery to me'  
  
//I don't believe it//  
  
/that makes two of us/  
  
// she actually likes Joey, well it had to happen some time I suppose//  
  
/Huh?, what did?/  
  
//........ when you're older//  
  
/what! Yami I'm 14! my next science class will probably tell me anyway!/  
  
// then you're science teacher can explain, it's what she's paid for, good night//  
  
/ hey Yami!/  
  
//Zzz..zzz//  
  
"Great he went to sleep"  
  
"Yami still winning?" Yugi jumped and spun around to see Tea  
  
"Tea! you made me jump"  
  
"Sorry Yugi, hey you ready for the science trip?" she smiled at Yugi  
  
"!?"  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot" Tea said the smile suddenly disappearing from her face  
  
"No! I got the slip signed as soon as I got it" Yugi runs to his locker and opens it up "now where is that thing?" he said as he frantically searched 'it's in here somewhere, I know is' "aha, found it" Yugi said as he triumphantly held it up for Tea to see.  
  
"Cool now lets go before the coach leaves us here"  
  
"Ok, see ya later Joey!"  
  
Joey gave no verbal acknowledgment to Yugi just a wave.  
  
"........Yugi is Joey"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"And she......"  
  
"Uhuh"  
  
"Oh, why was I not here to see this!"  
  
"trust me, it was nothing worth seeing Tea"  
  
Outside the entrance to the school a congregation of students are forming for the science trip to 'Domino Mayugua chemical research facility' Yugi recognized several members of his science class and year including Tristan.  
  
"Hey Tristan, over here" Yugi shouted Tristan tuned to see Yugi and Tea, and made his way over to them.  
  
"Hey guys, where's Joey?"  
  
"Ummm" Yugi searched frantically in his head for an excuses but found none, and apparently nether could Tea.  
  
"What!?, did I miss something fun?, why are you guys looking so nervous?, aww man I missed something good didn't I?"  
  
"How do I say this Tristan?" Tea said " Joey, well got a date with Yukito mayro" Tristian's face dropped so low Yugi wish he had a camera.  
  
"no. he. actually. pulled. it. off?, I didn't think he'd do it, aww! that means I have to do the forfeit" Tristan sunk to the floor, another camera moment Yugi thought.  
  
"hey whatdoya mean 'pulled it off' and 'forfeit', Tristan" Tea said something was up.  
  
"dur, I mean, we just, oh hey look there's Bakura, Hey over here man" the silver haired boy came over to the group  
  
"Hello" Bakura said sweet and British as ever, smiling innocently.  
  
Just then Joey came over with smirk firmly pasted on his face "Well Tristan looks like you have a task to do"  
  
"What here. Now"  
  
"Here. Now"  
  
"darn, ok everyone I'm going to do something really strange I ask you not to judge me on it" Tristan gathered all his courage and walked over to Bakura, who suddenly felt an urge to run like crazy away from him " EVERYONE CAN I HAVE YOU'RE ATTENTION PLEASE! I JUST WANTED TO SAY, THAT I.AM.GAY! AND I LOVE BAKURA! THANK YOU FOR WITNESSING MY SOCIAL HUMINLLATION!"  
  
Bakura suddenly felt very lights headed, confused and embarrassed at the same time, a glow started to surround his millennium ring. Dark Bakura was in the building!, and rather tense.  
  
"Taylor!, WHAT. In. RA'S. name. ARE. You. DOING!"  
  
"well"  
  
"enough explaining you have until the count of 3 to run, 3!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tristan starts to run for his life  
  
"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?!"  
  
Bakura taking off after him in rage "Because what ever you do to him, you do to me too!, my rep is ruined now!"  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! It. wasn't. my. fault!" Tristan said in between breaths. Dark Bakura grubbed him by the back of his collar flung him around whilst keeping his hands securely on Tristan collar "Then who's fault is it Taylor!"  
  
"Joey came up with the dare" he said very quickly  
  
"WHAT! Did not!" Joey retaliated  
  
"Did too"  
  
"Did not"  
  
"Did too"  
  
"Did not"  
  
"Did too"  
  
"Did not"  
  
"Did too"  
  
"enough, I'll tear you both limb from limb if I have to, you two are children!" Dark Bakura smiled evilly "Yes little children" he repeated and brought out a shiny ball out with all sorts of patterns engraved on it and started to chant something in Egyptian, but as he did Yugi's millennium puzzle started to glow.  
  
"Bakura!" Yami shouted "you've picked the wrong day to anger me! I was trying sleep and you're trying to cast a spell on my friends, so I'm in a bad mood right now, lets settle this quickly"  
  
"These two idiots ruined my rep, so too bad, I'm taking it out on them!" He resumed his chanting and a green glow came around the ball. Yami knowing that this was a bad thing leapt forward and grabbed the ball, it stopped glowing green but turned purple, and then disintegrated into a million tiny pieces.  
  
"You idiot! Now the spell is on one of your other pathetic friends I won't be able to control it!"  
  
"Just what was that spell Bakura" Yami said not liking the fact he now might be the cause of some twisted Bakura plan. Dark Bakura only smiled  
  
"You'll see, it's nothing lethal, physically anyway, HAHAHAHA" and with that he retreated back into his millennium ring leaving a confused Bakura behind. 


	2. What the?

Chapter 2 What the?  
  
I'm gonna start putting in author notes now so watch out, Ps, I WANT REVIWS! Aitwo already told you send them, please read her ficcie Yami 's day out, we're doing it together.  
  
Yami retuned into his puzzle very confused what did he mean?  
  
Sakura: I know hehehehe.  
  
Aitwo: you're so mean.  
  
Sakura: Hey, weren't you supposed to be writing the 3 chapter of Yami's day out?  
  
Aitwo: Done and dusted, so I'm waiting for more reviews.  
  
Sakura: don't rub it in.  
  
Back to the story,  
  
"Joey, Tristan what'd you suppose Dark Bakura was trying to do?" Tea said just as confused as everyone else.  
  
"Donno, but what ever it was, I'm sure happy Yami showed up and stopped it before it happened" Joey said very relieved Yami did show up  
  
"aww man!" Yugi cried  
  
"What!, what is it Yugi?" everyone said  
  
"Dark Bakura made us miss the bus!"  
  
"what?!, aww" every one falls down in classic anime style.  
  
"Just great, I was looking forward to flicking paper into Tristian's head on the bus"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"sorry Trist, but it was part of the bet that I get do what I want for the day, plus that little social embarrassment, and Hey look on the bright side we could go home a whole 3 hours early! And play video games or som'thing"  
  
"Tell me you are joking Joey, that's skipping school!, we can't do that, what if we get caught! We'll have detention for the rest of our lives!"  
  
"did you say Video games Joey"  
  
"Neither of them was listening to me were they Yugi?"  
  
"Dose that really surprise you?"  
  
Tea though for a while "No, I suppose not"  
  
"Aha, thinking about skipping school are we?" Mrs. Robinson "appears out of the shadows  
  
Sakura: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I THOUGH SHE WAS DEAD! DIDN'T DARK BAKURA KILL HER! IN YOU'RE FANFIC AITWO!  
  
Aitwo: What! (reviews chapter 3 of fanfic Yami's Day Out) Bakura you idiot you broke the hourglass now she's free to run around Sakura's fanfic!  
  
Dark Bakura from Aitwo's Fanfic: Well it was better just to watch her torture Yugi and his friends in the fanfic why waste a life that can so easily destroy my enemies for 5 miserable years of their lives.  
  
Cast: NO! SAVE US! This isn't FAIR on us! Were too young to die.  
  
Yami: well I'm not but the principles the same!  
  
Sakura: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! what a minute that's good, now I can have my revenge hahahahahaha!  
  
Aitwo: Oho, no human being deserves Sakura's twisted torture and that includes Mrs., Robinson!  
  
Sakura: AAAH, but she's not human she's a strict teacher remember.  
  
Aitwo: Good point but not good enough!  
  
Sakura with halo overhead: I won't hurt her much.  
  
Aitwo: Yeah I'm picturing a pitchfork and a fire spite so far, drop the act.  
  
Sakura: Ok, (halo disappears and is replaced by devil hones and a tail)  
  
Aitwo: Now get on with the story  
  
Sakura: Fine!  
  
Aitwo: No torture  
  
Sakura sulking: Ok then no torture...yet  
  
"No Mrs. Robinson we'd never dream of skipping school would we guys" Joey said sweat dropping.  
  
"Good, so you won't mind if you clean a few class rooms, will you?" Mrs. Robinson gives her stare of your in trouble anyway if you refuse.  
  
"no miss" everyone say's quickly  
  
2 ½ hours later.  
  
Joey is cleaning the boards with cloths that clearly haven't seen daylight in a while, Tristan is dusting the place, Yugi is outside cleaning the chalk board rubbers, Bakura and Tea are cleaning out the cupboard  
  
"Man! His is inhuman!, how can she get away with this!, cleaning the black boards with rags that haven't seen daylight since ww2!"  
  
However just at the moment those words left Joeys mouth Mrs. Robinson arrived at the classroom door.  
  
"Mr. Wheeler! That is the last time I have to listen to you complain, here"  
  
"A toothbrush!?"  
  
"Clean the floor with it I want to see my reflection in it" Mrs. Robinson there leaves the room to see another class that got left behind.  
  
"Darn it I've had enough!" Joey throws the toothbrush on the floor and it rolls under the desk "She just can't do this to us!"  
  
"I have to 'cough' agree with you 'cough' Joey 'cough cough'" Said Yugi from outside the window banging the calk board rubbers together to clean them, this made him white and cough allot.  
  
"Just so you know I feel for ya right now Yug" Joey smiled but he was really disgusted at Mrs. Robinson, she'd just see Yugi as the smallest and assigned him to that job.  
  
"Thanks Joey 'cough', but couldn't you 'cough' just take my place out 'cough' here" Yugi smiled back, 'just as long as I'm with my friends I'll be fine' he thought  
  
"Yugi, have you got new clothes or some thing?" Tea asked while carrying a box containing various useless items such as crayons, run out felt tip pens etc.  
  
"No 'cough', Why'd you ask Tea 'cough'"  
  
"Nothing your clothes just look bigger on you for some reason that's all, must be the light and the chalk on you"  
  
"What the, Tea my clothes don't look bigger they are bigger!"  
  
"Say what Yug, that chalk must have gone to ya head of som'thing, ya clothes can't get bigger unless ya shrinking that is"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Joey!" Tea smacked Joey over the head.  
  
"Ouch, that hurts!"  
  
"Stop scaring Yugi!"  
  
"I'm not scaring him!"  
  
"Guys! Please where in enough trouble as it is knock it off!" Tristan pleaded coming in between them hands out towards them.  
  
"No he's right I'm shrinking! Look!" Yugi waved his right arm so they could see just how lose his clothes were, his eyes filled with confusion and panic. "These clothes were getting too short for me now look at them!"  
  
"This, could be a serious problem" Joey stated everyone just look at him sweat dropping  
  
Sakura: How mean! 'sob', Mrs. Robinson just can't barge into my ficcie and do that!  
  
Aitwo: calm down Sakura it'll be ok, remember revenge will come soon. Sakura brightening up: Oh yeah! Hahahahahaha. 'Lightning flashes and thunder is heard'.  
  
Aitwo: Oh no this can't be good send reviews to shut her up. 


	3. Revenge

Chapter 3 revenge  
  
Thanks for the reviews everyone ^o^, I'm so happy u all like it ^-^. WARNING this chapter contains ironic revenge, unfortunately not to Mrs. Robinson but to Dark Bakura, I'm gonna enjoy this!  
  
"SPIRIT OF THE RING GET OUT HERE NOW!" Bakura shouted shaking the ring up and down.  
  
"Bakura what are you doing?" Joey asked  
  
"This is the sprits doing I know it, he said you were like children before Yami intervened with the spell, what if he meant." Bakura trailed off he didn't like that thought.  
  
Yugi's puzzle started to glow and Yami appeared in his spirit form.  
  
"Yugi what is it? What's happening? Something's wrong I can sense it"  
  
"Yami I'm shrinking!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Shrinking! I'm shrinking"  
  
"No Yugi, you're not shrinking" Bakura said "The spirit of the ring say's that you're getting younger"  
  
silence filled the room.  
  
Sakura: What! Evil he's turning my Yugi into a baby!  
  
Aitwo: how'd he do that Sakura?  
  
Sakura: I don't know but this demands revenge!  
  
"Younger, he's making you younger tell Bakura to hold the ring up"  
  
"...Bakura Yami wants you to hold the ring up"  
  
Bakura holds the ring up and Yami walks straight into the ring, which is basically just a black void inside, Dark Bakura doesn't appreciate colour.  
  
"What! Pharaoh how did you enter the ring?"  
  
Sakura: Hehehehe  
  
"Never mind that tomb thief, just how far back is Yugi going to go?"  
  
"All the way to a baby"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
Dark Bakura smirks  
  
"That's right Pharaoh you're going to be changing nappies" he breaks out into an evil laugh that only a bad guy could do "and the best part is I can't tell you for how long! It could be for days or even years" then he breaks out into laughter and that was enough for Yami.  
  
"Bakura such an action against Yugi cannot go unpunished so lets play a game"  
  
Dark Bakura stopped laughing, but his smirk remained  
  
"A game, well if that's the way you want it pharaoh, do your worst!"  
  
"My worst you say, alright this game is simple all you have to do is not scream, suit here and take every thing you see and feel and not scream once if you do you lose if you run always you lose if you try to move from the spot unless told to you lose, if you try to kill me you lose, do you accept"  
  
"Ha! Keep quiet and sit still alright, I accept" Dark Bakura sits down on the black floor and awaits the challenge, Yami just smirks the smirk we all know and love.  
  
"Are you ready Bakura? Game start"  
  
the room suddenly transforms into pink playroom for toddlers.  
  
Aitwo: SAKURA!, your not seriously going to do what I think l your going to do are you.  
  
Sakura: depends what you think I'm going to do, but if your thinking what I think your thinking then yes, but if your not then no.  
  
Aitwo: you are a demon you can't do this  
  
Sakura: yes I can! I'm the Authoress, he had it coming for a long time now, this if for Yugi and letting Mrs. Robinson into my ficcie!  
  
"Well this is very scary pharaoh, pink run for your lives! Hahahahahaha"  
  
"Wait for it" Yami calmly says  
  
the room starts to fill with sweet little children aged between 2 to 6 one carrying a cuddly toy, the tot puts the toy on a table directly in front of Dark Bakura, and then goes off to play.  
  
"Yes how horrifying little children and a stuffed toy, it a good idea but I'm still not scared pharaoh" sarcasm clearly in his voice.  
  
"I still haven't started yet"  
  
".."  
  
The children play various games for 5 minutes then they all notice Dark Bakura, one little girl with blond hair in two pig tail plats, green eyes no bigger than Dark Bakura's knee walked up to him.  
  
"You be my friend?"  
  
"no"  
  
"Yah I have a new friend! Lets play mummies and daddies, I am going to be the mummy you be the kiddy ok?, I will Plat your hair cause it's time for school"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Now you shouldn't talk like that to me, I am your mummy" the girl process to plat Dark Bakura's hair.  
  
"Jenny our new friend should meet our special friend" a small boy said  
  
" I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND!"  
  
"yeah!" all the children shout "Lets bring him to life!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
All the children form a circle around the toy and close their eyes, and to Dark Bakura's horror the toy came to life.  
  
"Hiya, Kids!" the purple dinosaur said  
  
"Hiya Barney!" they all shouted "we love you!"  
  
"And I love all you too" Barney said "And today we have a special friend with us Dark Bakura"  
  
"Kill me, kill me now"  
  
"Now, now Dark Bakura we don't say such things about our selves, lets all give him a big hug to him feel better"  
  
"NO STAY ALWAY FROM ME!" But everyone just got closer and closer until they were all hugging Dark Bakura and before he released it he has struggling to get away and screaming "AAAAHHHHHHH!" at the top of his lungs  
  
everything froze in place. The only thing heard was Yami's laughter.  
  
"I win" he said your punishment for losing is to stay here for the rest of the day with all my little friends, without your shadow powers, enjoy your self Dark Bakura, Game end!"  
  
"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Yami simply turned and left Dark Bakura to his punishment.  
  
Sakura: Hahahahahahahaha. Hahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaa.  
  
Aitwo: that was just pure mean, 'struggles to contain laughter' but it was fun to watch!  
  
Sakura: I know but the next chapter will be better! Send reviews to me. 


	4. why me?

Chapter 4 why me?  
  
Thanx for the reviews everyone now if only I could get them for my star trek voyager ficcie.. A a achoo! Excuse me Cough, cough I have a cold! Today so if anything is misspelled or grammar is weird that's why ok?... How dare you give this to me Aitwo!  
  
Aitwo: It's not my fault you're immune system is so puny; anyway you said you'd be ok.  
  
Sakura: that was before I started waking up every two hours! Cough, cough and having a seriously sore throat, and not been able to breath! My noise is so sore right now (rubs nose). And this is all on the same day that my parents are going on holiday I'm at the mercy of my younger brother and sister to get better they'll never help me!  
  
Aitwo: I'm sorry ok, why don't you get on with the ficcie it'll make you feel better (hands Sakura mushroom soup) and have some of this. It could be worse you know.  
  
Sakura: Thanx for the soup, but how could it be worse.  
  
Aitwo: You're dad could of not fixed the Pc before he went on holiday.  
  
Sakura: you're right but if that were the case my brother and sister would have been no more for breaking it in the first place, if my voice hadn't of gone yesterday I would of screamed.. I hate this cold.  
  
The group watched in amazement as Bakura's ring started to glow pink.  
  
"What is he doing in there?" Bakura said  
  
"My money's no punishment any takers" Joey stated  
  
"Murder"  
  
"Oh, good one Tristan, any advances"  
  
"Joey I can't believe you, this is serious! Yugi's getting younger, Mrs. Robinson's got us on cleaning duty, and my I remind you she is also on a mission to make our lives hell, the authoress as a cold and your casting bets as to what Yami is doing the spirit of ring!"  
  
"The authoress as a cold? No one told me!"  
  
"Joey" Tea slaps her hand on to her forehead.  
  
* Aitwo: Quit it, I'm sorry ok!  
  
Sakura: I can't help it! My brain is on a mission for sympathy here, its taken control of my hands. So this is what happens when you only have 6 hours sleep and Yo-yo back and forth to the toilet all night whist trying to breath. *  
  
"I see we're all taking a break are we?" Mrs. Robinson says sending a chill down everyone's spine; Bakura quickly hides the ring under his shirt and starts praying that she didn't notice it. "Social time it given in break all for you follow me"  
  
No one liked the tone of voice her was using but not wanting to make things worse they all obey her, she lends them down towards the cafeteria and gives them all some polish.  
  
"I want this done in half an hour do you understand!"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Robinson"  
  
"Good, pick a corner and begin, Mr. Moto start in the middle"  
  
*Sakura: oh that's it! Let me at her, let me at her! Aitwo let go of me!  
  
Aitwo calm down Sakura, remember you're blood pressure especially since you're ill! (Struggles to hold her down)*  
  
Shortly after Mrs. Robinson left the room Yami reappeared out of the ring.  
  
"What have you been going in there Yami" Yugi asked not rally looking up from the floor his clothes more lose on him than before.  
  
"Just having a chat Bakura's Yami, spirit to spirit that's all"  
  
Somehow Yugi knew that was only half true but he couldn't care less right now, Mrs. Robinson would give them all detention if this wasn't finished and that happened they'd not only have to do more cleaning but they'd possibly have to find an explanation as to why his clothes are now a bit to big for him. Yami picked up on the tension in the new room they were in, he turns into his more visible form knowing he'll never get an answer from Yugi.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Oh nothing, that she devil of a demon is only mak'ing us polish the floor in 30 minutes" the sarcasm in Joey's voice easily detectable  
  
"Ah! Mrs. Robinson strikes again"  
  
"Oh, just wait until graduation I'll give what's coming to her alright" Joey grumbled  
  
"But until that day were forced to be her not only her slaves, but butt kissers too so we can get a decent grade in her class like an f+ or something" Tristan added  
  
"Lighten the mood why don't ya Trist, I feel so much better now"  
  
Everyone added a depressed sigh can continued their work they managed to do in 29, 59 sec and 30 milliseconds, it was Mrs. Robinson timed them, by this time it was time to go home Mrs. Robinson allowed them to go home a whole second EARLY! Yugi was so tried Yami had to take over his body and walk home with Bakura, who happened to live in more or less the same *direction* 2 miles in the opposite direction was close.  
  
Sakura: achoo, aww h. h. how s sweet of B. B achoo! *Sniff* Bakura to walk Yami home. Achoo!  
  
Aitwo: For goodness sake Sakura get into bed!  
  
Sakura: wish I c. c Achoo! Could Aitwo *cough, cough* but I have to do this I'll get bored and start to think of my ficcie again. Achoo!  
  
Aitwo: Oh dear, send her reviews and read her star trek voyager Ficcie Misty Blossoms, she's still depressed at the review she got telling her that her punctuation and grammar was off, as if anyone notice's that the word Captain is constantly capitalized anyway! They didn't even say if the ficcie was good or not! The cold isn't helping her, and while I'm talking read my ficcie Yami's day out. 


	5. But I wanna!

Chapter 5 but I don't wanna!  
  
Sakura: Hi everybody A. a. achoo! 'Sniff' yep I've still got a c.c achoo. Cold (blown nose) well at least I can see the screen now, I actually feel a lot better! ^-^ Yay! Safeway cold relief tables wok wonders (for all those people who don't know for any kind for reason Safeway is a super market, and there brand rice is really cheap and tasty ^o^)  
  
Aitwo: Question!  
  
Sakura: ¬.¬ (this face means squinty eyes) Yes Aitwo 'Sniff'  
  
Aitwo: How come when you're outside doing Avon (yeah I'm an Avon lady) it's nearly always raining, but when your sick England (that's the country I'm in by the way) always has a heat wave? * Holds up fan to cool her self *  
  
Sakura: I donno, someone just hates me a lot.  
  
Aitwo: Another thing how come it's always at sometime in the holidays, you've never been sick at school once!  
  
Sakura: T-T (u can figure this face out) someone just really hates me ok?  
  
Aitwo: just curios. ^_^0 (sweat drop face)  
  
AV Yami Bakura from Aitwo's ficcie:(evilly) Hahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaa, soon I will control both ficcies. I mean err Fan fictions and than the world (another evil laugh, my spell check doesn't like right now so I'm writing it instead, which of course takes sooooo much longer. darn spell check! T_T)  
  
Sakura: Well in sickness and health I will write this ficcie cause I like to and it's better than any schoolwork I have to do.  
  
Aitwo: ¬.¬ won't you get into trouble  
  
Sakura: ¬.¬ I'll wing it.  
  
****  
  
"Are you shore you'll be ok Yami, I mean Yugi can't be feeling to good right now" Bakura asked  
  
"Yes I'll be fine Bakura thank you for walking me home, these streets can get confusing" Yami bows to Bakura  
  
"Any time Yami, I'll come down tomorrow and see if you're ok" Bakura bows and waves goodbye to Yami while smile (I love that smile it's so cute ^o^)  
  
//Alright Yugi time to come out again//  
  
/awwwwwwwww!/ Yugi moans  
  
//out!// Yami said in a firm but still understanding voice  
  
/ok just give me a minute/  
  
The millennium puzzle glows and Yugi switches with Yami a few feet taller than the couch arm! (this is considerably smaller than Yugi should be)  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"What is it Yugi?"  
  
"Err nothing grandpa, I .. just remembered something about my homework" Yugi didn't have the heart to tell his grandpa about his 'condition' right now, he quickly runs upstairs and into his room. "that was close"  
  
//Yugi you'll have to tell your grandpa soon about the real 'problem'// Yami takes on his visible solid form "and the sooner the better"  
  
"Tell me that you're joking! Grandpa I'm turning back into a child for. I don't know how long and there's nothing I can do about, well good night"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"He's going to find out sooner or later" looks at Yugi's new height "and it look's like it's going to be sooner rather than later"  
  
***  
  
Sakura: what the?  
  
Aitwo: Sakura who is that knocking on the door?  
  
Sakura: Donno (Gets up and answers the door) O_o What! Darrel! What are you doing here! (Darrel ,13 , blond, lives down the street and is my brother's friend)  
  
Darrel: Is Cole playing? (not the actual names of my brother or his friend)  
  
Sakura: ^_^0 Sorry Dar this is my ficcie, and Cole isn't here try my house, Kay?  
  
Darrel: Kay then  
  
Aitwo: Will he be back?  
  
Sakura: I hope not! I've been getting up all day just to open the door and find him there.  
  
Aitwo: ¬.¬ yeah so will he be back again? I don't wanna hear him all the way through the Fanfic.  
  
***  
  
Back to Yugi, who has now at the height and gone into the state of mind of a 5 year old and his a higher pitched voice.  
  
"I don't wanna get any younger Yami!" start to cry "I don't wanna I don't wanna!" (stamps his foot on wanna each time)  
  
Yami who doesn't know what to do since Yugi has never ever been like this before just lied to try and calm him down  
  
"Ok Yugi you won't get any younger" ^_^0  
  
"Really YAY!"  
  
"^_^0"  
  
Starts to jump up and down with that toddler energy we all wonder about kids having, the one that lets them go on so much longer than us older people (a/n I am 18 not an old granny) but Yugi's now over sized clothes cause him to fall over.  
  
"www. wwwwwooooooooooo!" *Bang*  
  
"Yugi! Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah me fine"  
  
"Yugi, I heard a noise are you alright? Yugi!"  
  
And before Yami could stop him Yugi yelled  
  
"Yeah gwampa I fine!"  
  
"Yugi?" Footsteps are heard coming up the stairs grandpa (or Solomon as the Anime call him, so if I call him by a first name it'll be this, the Manga name is just too long for me) Opened Yugi's door to find a little Yugi in his oversized school uniform, grinning at him and Yami with hid hand on his head try to think of a good way to explain this to Solomon.  
  
Sakura: *Few*so that did you all think of it! Any ideas of what to do with Yugi while he's still 5 are welcome but the fun is still to come ^_^0 my sentence rhymed didn't it Aitwo.  
  
Aitwo: Yep.  
  
Sakura: that's what I thought, why do I do that!  
  
Cleo: Sakura! (Cleo is my sister) it's broken! (Holds out something fury and yellow with black stripes).  
  
Sakura: What is that thing!  
  
Cleo: It's my Fuzzy thingy! Can you fix it.  
  
Sakura ^_^0 oh boy. 


	6. Your kidding me

Chapter 6 you're kidding me right?  
  
Sakura: Yes! I have a Giant Mallet Of DOOM! Hahahahahaha! ^0^ I'd like to that Katinstyle2 (will be referred to as Kat from now on cause I'm lazy and have exams soon so I'm stressed and can't be bothered right now, T_T stupid exams)  
  
Aitwo: T_T I want a Giant Mallet Of DOOM  
  
Sakura: Thank you everyone for the reviews! This chapter contains the moment you've all been waiting for, problems for Yami and Bakura.  
  
Cleo: Look I got bored so I made  
  
Aitwo and Sakura O.0: more Fuzzy thingies!  
  
Cleo: No! The plural term is Fuzzy-thingy-ma-bob.  
  
Aitwo and Sakura: ?  
  
***  
  
Solomon (Grandpa I said I'd call him Solomon) didn't know what to make of all this, his grandson was jumping up and down in his very oversized school inform smiling at him while his Darker half was trying to calm the youngster down and explain what had happened to Yugi at the same time.  
  
"So, what your trying to tell me is that Yugi is going to get younger and younger, you can't stop it, and you have no idea how long it's going to last"  
  
"I'm afraid so, I don't know what Dark Bakura did to Yugi or how long it will last, but I do know that he'll go all the way back to a baby"  
  
Solomon froze at the thought of having to take care of Yugi again.  
  
"Are you ok? You look really pale" Yami said as Yugi now jumped around the room saying something about been a bunny rabbit  
  
"Yugi, a baby again? I'm too old for this!"  
  
"What do mean?"  
  
"You'll see Yami, I'd better get all his old Clothes and things I used out of the loft for him, watch him for a minute" Solomon sighs then turned towards the loft to get Yugi's things.  
  
"Yami, Yami, look at me I'm a birdie" Yugi flaps his arms and runs around the room "Tweet! Tweet, there's a worm!" he crouches down and picks up a chocolate sweet that fell out of his pocket when he was jumping around the room "YUMMY! ^___^"  
  
"Yugi stay still for a minute, or all your clothes will fall off" Yami stated still calm and standing at the door way so Yugi couldn't run out of the room. Yugi stopped immediately and looked towards Yami with a cheeky face (AWWWW! What a picture!)  
  
"OH! Then I'd be nudey ruddy!" Yugi continues to run around the room as an airplane this time Yami just sighs.  
  
"Are all children like this when they're younger?"  
  
"Yes Yami" Solomon answered from behind him "they are, now help me get Yugi into some Pyjamas at lest they'll fit him better" He said clearly ignoring the fact that Yugi did have much on anymore, unfortunately Yugi didn't want to cooperate with his Grandpa.  
  
"NO, me play!"  
  
"Now Yugi you can play for a while longer I just want to" to Yami's surprise he jumped on Yugi just as the young child tried to run away " Hold. Still. Yugi!" after a few minutes a struggling on the floor Solomon finally manages to get Yugi's PJs on, light blue with a picture of Barney smiling on the front with writing at the side 'I love you, you're special'  
  
"Now can me play?"  
  
"Yes Yugi, now grandpa has to go to a convention tonight so will you be good for Yami?"  
  
"Now hold on for just a second your leaving me alone with him?" O.O  
  
"I arranged this last month Yami, it's very important I can't cancel now, so Yugi's bed time is now 8:00 pm Sharpe don't let him stay up any later if he gets to hyper then play this song to him, he also listens to it when he goes to bed it's his favourite, DO NOT let him have cookies or sweets of ANY kind under ANY circumstances. Give him some Hamburgers and chips for his tea at 6:00 ok."  
  
"I, err, I don't know how to work the oven" ^_^0  
  
O.0  
  
30 minutes later..  
  
"so I put this in here, and turn this knob to 200 what did you call it?"  
  
"degrees Celsius, no Yami don't push that button!"  
  
BEEP BEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEP!  
  
(Both Solomon and Yami) "AAAGHH"  
  
Solomon quickly turns off the oven alarm.  
  
"I'll order take out for you"  
  
****  
  
Marik: I have to get rid of the Authoress' to do that, but first I have to snap Dark Bakura out this!  
  
Dark Bakura: I love you, you love me, we're a happy family ^_^  
  
Marik (inwardly shivering): Curse Sakura for this, now how do I get him out of it.  
  
Dark Bakura: With great big hug and a kiss from me to you. ^___^  
  
Marik (been hugged by Dark Bakura): AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!  
  
Dark Bakura: Won't you say you love me too ^o^  
  
Sakura: What's going on?  
  
Marik O.O: Help. Me. Air. Suffocating.  
  
Sakura: I don't know, you look so cute like that.  
  
Marik O.O: I. Will. Say. This. Once. And. Once. Only.. PLEASE!  
  
Sakura: Well since you said please, (clinks fingers and Barney appears)  
  
Barney: Hiya Dark Bakura ^_^  
  
Dark Bakura: YAY! IT'S BARNEY! (goes and hugs barney)  
  
Marik: thank RA! (quickly and quietly) and Sakura, (loudly again) that I'm alive!  
  
Sakura: ¬.¬ your welcome  
  
Aitwo: At least he said thanks, in a way and he said the word I never though he'd say, Please, man where's a cam recorder when you need it.  
  
Marik: Sakura. Aitwo I will say this ONCE (bows on floor, I mean the whole grovel) Make Dark Bakura sane again! I'm begging you! (Gives cute eyes, just picture young Marik)  
  
Sakura and Aitwo: AAAAAAAWWWWWW!  
  
Sakura: How can I say no to a face like that (Marik blushes).  
  
Aitwo: How did you keep quite that long! He's so cute when his nice ^_^ (Marik blushes even redder)  
  
Sakura: Ok then, just give me a minute.  
  
****  
  
"Yugi put down the spoon, just give me the spoon and" (Yugi twangs the food contains of the spoon at Yami)  
  
"Hahahahahaha!" Yugi points to Yami laughing at his facial expressions to having mashed potatoes hit him on the forehead. "Yam, Yam looks funny!"  
  
"Yuck" Yami says as he wipes his forehead free of the gooey type substance "alright Yugi you asked for it, I'll get this last spoon full down him or so help me I'll" Yugi starts to reload the spoon up" no Yugi you don't want to do that"  
  
"Yeah I do"  
  
"no you don't"  
  
"Yeah I do"  
  
"no you don't" thinking quickly Yami suddenly comes up with an idea "dear Ra Tea's naked!" (sorry if you don't like Tea but Yugi does like her in both the Manga and the Amine)  
  
"Hur?" Yugi looks behind him and Yami quickly seizes the spoon and forces it into the open mouth holding it shut. "Umm, Ummm" 0.o  
  
"come on Yugi swallow the food" Yami says as he holds Yugi's noise, Yugi quickly swallows the food so he can breath "now that wasn't so bad was it?"  
  
"Yucky!" .  
  
"Oh come on Yugi it wasn't that bad"  
  
*ding dong*  
  
"O, someone here to see us Yam Yam get it"  
  
Signing Yami goes to get the door to find its Bakura at the door, err wrapped in ribbons! With his Yami dancing around him like a may pole!  
  
"WHAT on earth did you DO to my Yami!" He shouts or his equivalent anyway "All I'm hearing from him is the Barney song! I'm going crazy! He's painted the house pink! Get these ribbons off me!"  
  
"Err I didn't do. Much. Just"  
  
"Just what!" Bakura said rather loudly trying to unwrap himself from the ribbons  
  
"Just taped into his worst fear projected it into a physical form and turning it into a shadow game and challenging him not to scream at it, then punishing him with it by locking him in the ring for A few hours with his worst fear, that's all"  
  
"WHAT! Your kidding me, change him back!"  
  
"Why? This is a good thing"  
  
Just then Yugi turns on the TV and puts a barney tape on, and Dark Bakura dances into the room clapping his hands, Yugi joins in "Yay Barney"  
  
"^_^0 err ok you win Bakura I'll change him back but first I'd better take them out of the fanfic" presses emergency button for immediate escape from fanfic except when Authoress says they can't, and they are in the author note (only Bakura is left in fanfic).  
  
****  
  
(Inside Author note)  
  
But before Yami can do anything Dark Bakura starts to dance round him with Yugi wrapping him up with ribbons so he can't move. "Hey!"  
  
"Yami can watch Barney with us!"  
  
"Yay, Yam Yam watch too"  
  
"Aaagghh! Must. Call. Sakura" Yami reaches into pocket and brings out a small gold mobile phone "Lets see it's. 1.0.1 (area code) 4.3.5.7.1. (numbers spell out help! With the one serving as an exclamation mark)  
  
"Hi this is the Sakura character help line I'm not in the fanfic right now which means I'm helping Aitwo with something please follow the instruction so I can asses the situation, if your been mentally tapered with press 1, if your in need of some sympathy press 2, if your about to die unjustly press 3, if there is some other reason press 4, if your been tortured and your not Dark Bakura or anyone on the wrong side of my temper at the moment press 5"  
  
Yami presses 4 whilst still been wrapped up in ribbons only his hands are free, luckily the phone volume is on loud.  
  
"Please indicate your situation" Yami sighs "if you've been trapped in some ally way press 1, if you can't do your homework and need some help press 2, if it has something to with a yami press 3"  
  
Yami presses 3  
  
"Please indicate the yami, if it is Yami Marik press 1 , if it is Yami as in Yugi's press 2 and finally if it is Dark Bakura press 911" (it's 999 if your in England everyone just seems to know 911 for America that's why I didn't put 999 even though I live in England)"  
  
Yami presses 911  
  
A portal appears from Aitwo's fanfic with Aitwo's Dark Bakura (a.k.a AVDBakura) Sakura and Aitwo. Who all immediately notice Dark Bakura wrapping ribbon around a pole. AVDBakura covers his eyes in embarrassment, while I Sakura just remain puzzled.  
  
Sakura: Why is he acting like that? Where's the emergency?  
  
Voice: Help! If he wraps me up any tighter. I won't be able to breathe!  
  
Sakura: Sounds like Yami! [Pulls ribbon off the 'pole' and discovers Yami underneath.] How did this all happen?  
  
Yami: After grandpa left I tried to feed baby Yugi, I had just got him to eat, when Bakura came in very worried well mad at me, but that's not the point, apparently he returned home finding Yami Bakura painting his house pink and wrapping ribbons everywhere including him and singing the barney tune! (everyone inwardly shudders) I brought him here so he wouldn't disrupt the fanfic, then he started wrapping ribbons around me saying I could watch Barney with him, next thing I knew I couldn't move my arms or legs. So I used the gold phone you gave me in case of emergency for help"  
  
AVDBakura: [Points at Dark Bakura, who was having a pretend tea party.] This double is a total embarrassment; I demand he be made sane at once!  
  
Sakura: I suppose he has a point, and I did promise Marik, what do you think Aitwo?  
  
Aitwo: Whatever you decide is fine with me.  
  
Sakura: That's it! I don't like you like this! You've been agreeing with anyone including AVDBakura, I'm going to knock whatever passes for sanity back into your head! [Raises Mallet of Doom.] (see Yami's day out for that to make total sense to you if you haven't read it chapter 9)  
  
BAM!  
  
Aitwo: [Rubs head.] OW! What was that all about? Why does my head feel like it's been smashed into a million pieces and then stuck together again?  
  
Sakura: I can't believe that worked!  
  
Aitwo: If your mission was to give me a sore head, mission accomplished.  
  
Sakura: You were acting weird.  
  
Aitwo: Don't I always?  
  
Sakura: I meant not your self weird, not your everyday weird.  
  
AVDBakura: [Impatiently.] Can we get back to the situation at hand please?  
  
Dark Bakura during the conversation had tried to invite AVDBakura to his tea party. Getting no reaction from AVDBakura, only made the double his effort and try harder, and was at this very moment trying to make the ancient tomb thief drink a pretend cup of tea.  
  
Aitwo: Sakura, he's been this way since you brought him over the first time, by any chance have you forgotten to stop the penalty game in the fanfic?  
  
Sakura: [Checks fanfic.] No I haven't. an I just keep him this way for while longer!  
  
AVDBakura: If you won't do it I'll take matters into my own hands. [Shouts across Sakura's fanfic to Aitwo's.] YAMI!  
  
Aitwo's Yami(a.k.a AVYami): What do you want Tomb Robber?  
  
AVDBakura: I need you and your puzzle right now. [Pulls AVYami into Sakura's fanfic.]  
  
AVYami: What the? [Lands on the floor.] All you had to do was ask.  
  
AVDBakura: [Snatches Puzzle.] Thank you Pharaoh.  
  
AVYami: Give that back!  
  
AVDBakura: [Waves Puzzle in Dark Bakura's face.] Look Puzzle.  
  
Dark Bakura: The Millennium Puzzle! [Eyes glowing.] Give it to me, my pathetic excuse of a duplicate!  
  
Sakura: Ah great! Now he sane, I would have made him sane by the next chapter, I promised Marik.  
  
AVDBakura: This is coming from a spirit that was making daisy chains! (points to the daisy chains around Dark Bakura's neck)  
  
Dark Bakura: Daisy chains? I made Daisy chains! (looks at daisy chains) AAAGGHH!  
  
AVYami: Be careful with my Puzzle.  
  
Dark Bakura and AVDBakura: MINE! [Both struggle to gain the Puzzle.]  
  
The Puzzle slips out of their hands and smashes into pieces. AVYami disappears.  
  
Aitwo: NO!  
  
Sakura: Uh oh!  
  
AVDBakura: YES! One pathetic pharaoh down! [Notices shattered Puzzle.] No, my PUZZLE!  
  
Sakura: I guess we'll have to put it together again.  
  
Aitwo: How hard can it be? Wait! I can't continue my fanfic. [Sobs.] AVYami's GONE!  
  
Yami: Until he returns, I guess, I can take over.  
  
Aitwo: [Hugs Yami.] Thank you! Thank you!  
  
Yami: [Squeezed.] You're [Desperate for air.] welcome!  
  
Sakura: but who's gonna look after Yugi, ah I know. Hehehehe. 


	7. the wonderful thing about IT

Chapter 7 the wonderful thing about IT!  
  
Before I start I have a message from Aitwo she says she's sorry but she'll be off on holiday for a week but will still be in my ficcie. To Bird of Prey Yugi is not 18 in the Amine dub but 15 (sorry) and as for sex who said I was talking about that? Hahaha, But on a serous note just to clear things up so you understand why that bit was there Yugi is a little slow on the uptake of things like this he's always the last to figure it out, it's not that he doesn't know about IT, it just doesn't click right away that's all.  
  
Sakura: I can let  
  
Aitwo: No! That's inhuman; you can't subject Yugi to that!  
  
Sakura: Yugi's gonna be fine but IT won't and IT Junior won't!  
  
Aitwo O.O: err Sakura, when you say IT Junior you don't mean.  
  
Sakura: Yes. I. Do.  
  
Aitwo: not the, the (looks around to make sure no one in the room will hear) The Avon customer.  
  
Sakura: Oh yes! Giving ME, me a lecture on TRUST! I'll show her, just cause I couldn't leave the order with her because of company policy, she cancels the order, gives ME a lecture on trust and shuts the door! She cancelled her account too, said she'd get it at work from someone who will trust HER! And she made it sound as if SHE was the victim well  
  
Aitwo -_-0: I think that's enough complaining for today Sakura here have some ice cream. (She has been listening to me complain so I'll let Aitwo off)  
  
Sakura ^__^: Yay, and its strawberry too, thanks Aitwo you're a real friend.  
  
Aitwo ^_^0: I know.  
  
Sakura: IT and IT Junior are still gonna pay though, oh and I apologise to C.T (Crouching Tigress) for the delay of this chapter (exams and deadlines T_T)  
  
******  
  
"Where is everyone, they've been gone an awful long time" Bakura was still alone in the fanfic. A portal opens up revelling baby Yugi and a sane Dark Bakura (darn it -_-)  
  
Dark Bakura looks at his light "Oh there you are, you baka! (It's a clean word don't worry if you've never read it means 'idiot' in Japanese) why did it take so long for you to.what!"  
  
Yugi was pulling on Dark Bakura's leg looking directly up at Dark Bakura "Uncle Bakura and Yam Yam Bakura play with me?" giving the 'look' of cuteness.  
  
"I don't have time for babies especially wimpy ones!"  
  
"YAMI! That was rude and uncalled for!"  
  
"Aha so you do have a voice not to mention some guts come on then!"  
  
*Ding dong*  
  
Bakura quickly goes to answer the door in hopes of avoiding a confrontation between him and his Darker half, but immediately wished he didn't, for there stood the two people he didn't want to see for as long as he lived IT and IT Junior.  
  
"Mr. Moto I'm here to discuses your grades!" Mrs. Robinson invited her self in followed by a dazed IT Junior. " And just why are YOU here Mr"  
  
"I, err, was just, err, just Babysitting Yugi's younger brother err, Yami! Err yeah"  
  
"What do you mean Mr Moto does not have any younger siblings!"  
  
"Well err his Yugi's Half brother by marriage"  
  
"I was under the impression that Mr Moto's parents were both dead"  
  
"Err"  
  
"What am I doing here" IT Junior looks around the room and walks up to Dark Bakura "who are you, and where am I?"  
  
"How should I know" Dark Bakura is trying to pry Yugi off his leg which he grabbed at seeing Mrs. Robinson and IT Junior (I'd be scared too) "I'm busy right now or are you blind!"  
  
IT Junior looks at Yugi who squeezes Dark Bakura's leg even tighter  
  
"Ow! I need an oxygen supply too you know" Dark Bakura in a lot of pain manages to pry Yugi off his leg but Yugi jumps into his arms and holds like his life depends on it (which it probably does at the moment) "O.O Hey! Get. Off. Oxygen!" Yugi loosens his grip a little so Dark Bakura can breath but still holds on pretty tightly "¬.¬ Bakura, a little help here"  
  
"So you see he's, what did you say?" Bakura who was still trying to explain how 'Yami' is 'Yugi's' brother comes too attention and nearly laughs at seeing his Darker half holding a child (Kodak moment ^_^)  
  
"I said help, ok?" Dark Bakura stop's try to support Yugi's weight with his hand and puts them on his hips having been prevented from crossing them by the Small obstacle clinging to him.  
  
"And why" Mrs. Robinson stats voice very pronounced "Have I not seen you in class, if you are the twin brother of Bakura (I don't know the Amine dub second name for Ryou other wise she would of just called Mr something)  
  
"He's not from around here" Bakura quickly intercepts "when my mother and sister died he got to be to much for my dad to handle us both, so. He sent my brother to, my Cousin ya in Egypt"  
  
"Bakura I'm still waiting" Dark Bakura starts to tap his foot  
  
"Will someone please tell me why I'm here? Where IS here?"  
  
Bakura and Dark Bakura exchange glances  
  
"She must of got onto the wrong side of Sakura" Bakura whispers  
  
"Err ya I guess, wait minute she can do that!"  
  
"Ya, I guess so she must of really up set Sakura though"  
  
"Remind me not to get on her wrong side until she's calmed down"  
  
"Check"  
  
"Ahem, when you're quite done I would like to see Mr. Moto"  
  
"Then why don't you take a set and wait for him, Cause he's not here right now, or do you have cloth for ears!" Dark Bakura was starting to lose his temper with Mrs. Robinson, then he had a wicked idea "You can look after this (points down at Yugi) while you're at it too c'mon Bakura" Dark Bakura pushes Yugi into the living room grabs his Lighter half and runs out the door before anyone can blink.  
  
"Wow he moved fast" IT Junior moves towards the kitchen "Do you want some Coco I can make some"  
  
"Who the hell are you"  
  
"I'm Jan"  
  
"Well Jan why have you been following me?"  
  
"Donno, you were the first sinister looking person I saw"  
  
"What!"  
  
They continue to 'talk', mean while Yugi has walked into the kitchen and discovered Coffee on the table left by his Grandpa (oh dear, he shouldn't of done that) wondering what it is Yugi reaches up for the cup and drinks it all really fast.  
  
"Yucky!" .._ ok any minute now.  
  
Aitwo: Oh really Sakura your such an amateur sometimes, Yugi how about I give you some cookies?  
  
Yugi: hmmm (thinks for a while) OK! (Lets go) weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! (Lands in Sakura's arms)  
  
Sakura: *few* ok back to the fan fic.  
  
Aitwo: wait just a sec Sakura (opens portal) since we just fixed my Yami's puzzle you can have yours back  
  
Sakura: Thank goodness please review ^_^0  
  
Note to reviews Mrs Robinson was found behind a bin in an alley way muttering something about the spiky sharks are coming to her, she now teaches insane people how to scream properly as part of her own treatment at Domino loony bin institute and has frequent nightmares about the tri haired cutie coming to get her. IT Junior was found yelling for her mummy cause Barney was coming to take over the world she is at the same institute, and still doesn't know that she's in Japan. 


	8. Chapter 8 warning tantrum alert!

Chapter 8 WARNING TANTRUM ALERT!  
  
Sakura: Yes! Everyone liked my torture of IT and IT Junior, now let us never speak of them again! I've redone the chapter 6 cause it was confusing for everyone.  
  
Katinstyle2 I'm really sorry that you got confused as for Bakura and Dark Bakura babysitting Yugi, but they weren't actually doing that if you remember Bakura was the only one in the fan fic and Yami went to help Aitwo, so I sent Yugi and Dark Bakura back into the fan fic without Yami cause he was with Aitwo, but then the IT'S showed up and asked why the were there, so Bakura made it up as an excuse to be at Yugi's house instead of his own does that make sense? I'm really bad when it comes to explaining things. By the way it is really cool that you got to drive a lawn mower I'm so jealous we don't have them so much in England also I have to ask did you like Harry potter? ^_^  
  
Aitwo ^_^0: Ya, ya blah, blah she's coming next chapter anyway so can we get on with the ficcie now?  
  
Sakura -_-: what's making you so nervous?  
  
Aitwo ^_^0: N. nothing w what makes you th think I'm n nervous? (Looking in several directions at once and hiding behind a desk)  
  
Sakura ¬.¬: Oh I don't know the constant looking around the steamer you've oh so suddenly acquired the pathetic attempt to hid from something or someone.  
  
Aitwo: I am n not n nervous at all o ok?  
  
Sakura ¬.¬: might this have something to do with Ciara (sh-ara) visiting us today  
  
Aitwo: N. No!  
  
Ciara: Hi! ^____^ Oh Aitwo I've brought my makeup with me, we can do a make over!  
  
Aitwo: AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Ciara: Hey! Aitwo come back!  
  
Sakura: Ookaaay! ^_^0 on with the fanfic A/N Yugi is now having trouble pronouncing certain words so I'm spelling it how it sounds. ^_~ And sorry it took so log Fanfiction.net wouldn't let me on when I finished then I had house work and lots of it but enjoy.  
  
********  
  
Yami stood back in the fanfic, Yugi (still aged 3) immediately ran up to him arms open to give him a hug.  
  
"Yam, yam back!" ^0^  
  
"Hi, Yugi were you a good boy" (picks Yugi up)  
  
"Yea! And I watch power rangers! They go POW!" (Does an arm jab, which hits Yami on the shoulder)  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"O, sowy Yam, yam" (looks really sad, aww bless him)  
  
"It's ok Yugi, it didn't hurt much, but don't do it again, ok?"  
  
"Kay, wow this is shiny Yam, yam" O_O  
  
"What's shiny Yugi?"  
  
"This (holds up the millennium puzzle) I an see ma face in it, ^_^ hellwo face (waves at his reflection)"  
  
"o.0 Yugi maybe you should give me that"  
  
"No! mine!" ^___^  
  
"Yugi please give me the puzzle"  
  
"No me wanna have lots an lots of shiny thingy's, so me breack this one"  
  
"0.0 no Yugi don't!"  
  
Yami grabs the puzzle off Yugi  
  
"Hey give me my shiny thingy back!" Ò_Ó  
  
"Err, no?" Yami had never seen Yugi like this he was mad.  
  
"Wwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Yugi throws himself on to the floor and starts to have a serious tantrum kicking his arms and legs  
  
"ARRGHHHHHH!" Yami covers up his ears.  
  
*******  
  
Sakura Ciara and Aitwo: AAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! (All of them put their hands over their ears as well)  
  
Ciara: now that is loud!  
  
Sakura and Aitwo: WHAT?  
  
Ciara: I SAID THAT'S LOUD!  
  
Sakura and Aitwo: WE KNOW!  
  
Another of my friends, Misty appears  
  
Misty: AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! (Puts her hands over her ears)  
  
All but Misty: WE KNOW! IT'S LOUD!  
  
Misty: BUT WHY? WHO'S CRYING?  
  
Sakura: FANFIC NOW EXPLAIN LATER!  
  
*********  
  
"I WAN IT BACK, GIVE ME BACK, IT'S MINE!" Ò__Ó  
  
"Yugi please this isn't worth crying over" . Yami who still has his ears covered up tried to think of something 'I can't give him the puzzle back because he'll break it and I'll disappear so how can I make him stop crying?'  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
Yami goes and answers the door Bakura and Dark Bakura (who were at the door) immediately cover their ears.  
  
"WHAT THE *CENSORED* IS THAT NOISE!"  
  
"YAMI LANGUE!" Bakura shouted at his Darker half  
  
"WELL IT'S *CENSORED* LOUD!"  
  
Bakura glares at his Yami for using the same bad word twice to which Dark Bakura smiles 'it's good to be back to normal! ^_^' Dark Bakura thought  
  
"NOT THAT I'M NOT HAPPY TO SEE YOU TWO AT MY DOOR BUT WHY ARE YOU TWO HERE?" Yami yelled to get above Yugi's screams.  
  
"WELL WE WERE JUST SEEING HOW YOU WERE GETTING ON" Bakura answered  
  
"DOSEN'T LOOK TOO GOOD FOR YOU ALMIGHTY PHARAOH"  
  
"SHUT UP TOMB ROBBER I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!"  
  
"I THINK NOT! BUT I'LL GET HIM TO STOP FOR YOU"  
  
"FINE WITH ME, GO AHEAD"  
  
"NO POINTY OBJECTS YAMI!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
Dark Bakura storms into the house to find Yugi still kicking and screaming on the floor  
  
"HEY SHORT STACK! LISTEN UP! IF YOU STOP CRY I'LL TAKE YOU TO PLAY CRAZY GOLF! AND BUY YOU AN ICE CREAM!"  
  
Yugi stops and looks up at Dark Bakura, red-faced tears still rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"Welley? (Really) 'Sniff' "  
  
"Yes, HEY! GET OFF OF ME YOU RUNT!" Ò_Ó Dark Bakura shouted as he tried to shake Yugi off his right leg hopping around the room as he did.  
  
"Yay! Unckee Dark 'akura's gonna plawy with me" ^_^  
  
Yami and Bakura come into the room to find Dark Bakura still hopping around the room. Both at seeing this site burst into fits of laughter.  
  
"It's NOT funny get him off me!" Dark Bakura yelled as he tried to pry Yugi of with a crow bar"  
  
"Y, yes. It .is hahahahahaha!" Yami and Bakura replied  
  
********  
  
Sakura: The noise stopped 'sigh' heaven, sweet silence  
  
Misty: ssshhh, you're spoiling it  
  
Sakura and Misty: 'sigh'  
  
Aitwo (running past): AAAAAGGGGGGGRRRRRHHHHHHH! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
Ciara: It's only a blusher brush Aitwo.  
  
Aitwo: Ya! Loaded with blusher! (Continues to run)  
  
Sakura: 0.o  
  
Misty: o.0 Hey were enjoying the silence here, if you need to get her do this. (Goes to Aitwo's house and takes all her Manga comics of Yu-Gi-Oh)  
  
Aitwo 0_0: Nnnnnnnnnooooooooo! Not my Manga! Have mercy!  
  
Misty gives the Manga to Ciara.  
  
Misty: bribery works every time ^_^ I feel better now.  
  
Sakura: that's foul play you know, and further more against the rules.  
  
Misty: of what!  
  
Sakura: The author note and fanfic ones it clearly stats in rule 1 paragraph 1 that under NO circumstances is anyone and it means ANYONE to Take Manga, Tapes, Plushies or anything else to do with Yu-Gi-Oh including the script to a fanfic at anytime, anyone who does is to be reported to the author police at once.  
  
Misty: Oh  
  
Ciara: You wouldn't turn us in would you Sakura?  
  
Sakura: Err  
  
Ciara: Oh it doesn't matter, cause I got all your Yu-Gi-Oh tapes and Manga anyway.  
  
Sakura WHAT!!!!!!!!  
  
Ciara: let me do a make over on you and Aitwo and you'll get them back. ^____^  
  
Aitwo and Sakura: (in shock) but, but  
  
Misty: you heard her.  
  
Sakura: fine  
  
Aitwo: the cruelty it's not fair, (in a small voice) ok for my Yu-Gi-Oh stuff.  
  
Misty and Ciara: Yes! (Do a high five).  
  
Sakura ¬.¬: 'sigh' please review. 


	9. A Journey To Forget

Chapter 9 A Journey To Forget!  
  
Sakura + Cole (my brother) + Luna (formally known as Cleo, my sister): (singing to summer holidays tune) we've just come back from a, summer holiday, were gonna sleep now for a. Week or two, we've spent so time to- gether, that were crazy now, and need to lock our selves, in our rooms, so we can re-claim san-ni-ty. Oh yes our san-ni-ty (I know sanity is spelt like this but work with me here)  
  
Were gonna watch all the taped stuff, that we missed while we were on holiday. Were gonna have a great time, alone inside our roooooooooommmmmms.  
  
Sakura's fanfic is now, twice long because; she's had nothing else to  
  
Luna: And the ones about how claustrophobic Sakura and me felt cause we had to share a room! For a week! And she still won't let me have a Yami! .. (think of life with Luna having the Yamis)  
  
Aitwo: oh  
  
Luna: I want my own as well.  
  
All but Luna: O.O  
  
Sakura: You're too young to have one!  
  
Luna: am not!  
  
Sakura: are too!  
  
(Katinstyle2 and her Yami appear, Kat and Yami Kat for short, they appear with Kat's Lawnmower, she said she'd bring it ^_^)  
  
Kat: Hi! ^__^  
  
Yami Kat: Heeeeelllllllllooooooo ^__________________________^  
  
Aitwo: hey Kat, err why is your Yami sooooo erm Happy?  
  
Kat: Sugar high she raided the cupboard before we left so Yugi, Mokuba or Joey couldn't get high on sugar and wreck the place up.  
  
Aitwo: 0.o I didn't know Yugi could get onto a sugar high.  
  
Kat: Oh yes I've seen it with my own two eyes, it's not a pretty site.  
  
Yami Kat: no never a pretty site, never ever ^___________________________^  
  
Kat: -_-0  
  
Yami Kat: ooooooooooohh! People! ^____^ (Points to Cole and Luna) who are you two? ^___________________^  
  
Cole: I'm Cole I was unfortunate enough to be HER (points to Sakura) little brother.  
  
Luna: AND I'M her sister ^_^ Luna.  
  
Sakura: whatdoya mean unfortunate Cole.  
  
Cole: Well your. Erm bossy! There I said it!  
  
Sakura: I am not Cole! You're lying you ungrateful excuse of a brother.  
  
Luna and Cole: POINT PROVEN!  
  
Luna: Case closed. ^_^  
  
Kat: o.0 well your all-very erm.  
  
Yami Kat: interesting ^________^  
  
Kat: yea interesting, but why are you here?  
  
Cole + Luna: we donno ^_________^  
  
Luna: she was just due an annoyance soon so we picked now ^_______________^  
  
Sakura's eye starts to twitch in a stressed way.  
  
Cole: You know you love us really.  
  
Sakura: (in a almost failing steady voice) Please leave my fanfic now.  
  
Cole + Luna: no  
  
Sakura: OUT NOW! (Brings out Giant Mallet of DOOM, GMD for short) I'M SERIOUS!  
  
Cole + Luna: AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH! (Run for the hills)  
  
Kat: SO would anyone like ride on the lawnmower? ^_^0  
  
All: Oh, oh me, me  
  
(N/A Gomen, sorry, I apologise, I regret not updating, please don't kill me for the lateness I was on Holiday and I've been stressed cause of results (not to mention Argos ran out of starter packs darn it!) But thanks for the reviews everyone but following one in particular an I just say if you don't like it just say so, along with how I could improve it, or alternatively you could just not review?)  
  
*******  
  
Yugi was asking that all-important question, the only trouble was it was about the 50th time he had asked Dark Bakura while he was driving the car. (This can't be good -_-)  
  
"Are we there yet?" ^_^  
  
"No" Dark Bakura said clenching his teeth  
  
"Are we there yet" ^___^  
  
"N..O" Ò_Ó it was taking some will power now to sound remotely err not mad.  
  
"Are we THERE yet?" ^_______________^  
  
"NO!" Ò___Ó  
  
"..... Unckee dark 'akuwa yoo see dat twee dere?"  
  
"Yes?" Ô_Ó Dark Bakura unclenched his teeth a little  
  
"da one over dere, on da corner" ^___^  
  
"Yes" ¬.¬  
  
"When we reach dat den will we be dar?" ^_____________^  
  
"NO!!!!!!" Dark Bakura griped the wheel of the car (in a death grip) tightly for 30 minutes this child had taunted him, he looked at the infant giggling at him pointing one figure at him as he did and Yami trying to calm him down from his back set to Yugi's right, but Yugi seemed to still be on something (a.k.a the caffeine from the coffee T-T) making it next to impossible to calm him down  
  
"Err, ^_^0 maybe I should drive for a while" Bakura piped up from the front passenger set, he had been watching his darker half very carefully and could tell Yami was about to explode.  
  
"NO, I'm FINE" Dark Bakura 'replied' to his Hikari whilst griping the wheel tighter still, Yugi how ever stayed obvious he'd found the spirit's weakness and it was fun to make him mad.  
  
"I luw yoo, yoo luw me" ^___________________^  
  
"Noooooo! not that song any song but that one"  
  
"Oh, ok den Unckee Dark 'akuwa, I sing anudder song" Yugi was quite for a while then he smiled ever so slightly (Aitwo: why do I just know it'll be something worse, Kat: Nothing could be worse then Barney, Sakura: ^__^0 hee hee hee) " IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL IT'S A MMM MMMM MMM "  
  
"Yugi" Yami said in an ever calm but firm tone " I will remove my hand on the condition that you will never. Ever sing that song again ok?"  
  
Yugi nodded, Yami removed his hand from Yugi's mouth, but when he did the smile that was there before played on the corners of his mouth again until it became a full-scale grin.  
  
"IT'S A SMALL WORLD MMMMMMM MM MMM"  
  
"OW!"  
  
Bakura turned around quickly to see Yami nursing his right hand.  
  
"Yami are you ok?" he said concern clearly showing in his voice.  
  
"He bit me, my own Aibou bit me, and he drew blood too" Yami sulked (ya I know Yami sulking but you do if your bitten my a kid, especially if you trust them, I should know)  
  
"Now Yugi that was a very bad thing to do" Bakura waved his finger at Yugi as he told he off, his equivalent of telling someone off anyway.  
  
"Wow Aibou he'll NEVER do that again now" Dark Bakura sarcastically said, "Not now you've given him the POINTY finger and told him off"  
  
"Hey!" Bakura pouted in the seat  
  
Dark Bakura laughed out loud, Yami couldn't help but laugh at Bakura reaction to the words, Yugi of course understood none of this and looked confused at everyone, until he found that he could make shadow puppets on the floor so he did that instead.  
  
*******  
  
"But I want da blue one!"  
  
"Well Yugi, I'm afraid that you can't have the blue one"  
  
"But WHY! (Stamps his foot) Yam, Yam, WHY (stamps foot again)"  
  
"Because Yugi the err.. What's it called again Bakura?"  
  
"A club"  
  
"Yes the club is too big for you hold" Yami tried to reason with the tot but he just wouldn't have it.  
  
"I WANT DA BLUE ONE NOW (stamps foot again)" Yugi screamed at the top of lungs (ouch that's loud).  
  
"Oh step aside you pathetic excuse for a Yami" Dark Bakura (who has now calmed down from the earlier frustration) pushed Yami aside and looked Yugi straight in the eye and..... PULLS OUT AN ICE CREAM!? "If you'll have the yellow one club you an have this now and another after the game"  
  
"Okay" ^___________^  
  
Dark Bakura hands Yugi a chocolate flavoured ice cream, who 'took it' (cough, cough grubbed it cough, cough) from Dark Bakura and started to eat it in the messiest way possible, when he was done Yami took Yugi to the toilets so he could clean him up change his and clothes 10 minutes later they were back and nearly ready to start the game.  
  
"I need to go to da loo!" Yugi jumped up and down on a slight sugar high and tried to hold it in.  
  
"What! Why didn't you go when we were in the building" a slight hint of annoyance was detected in his voice.  
  
"I didn't neeeeeeeeed tooooooo deeeeeeen, but now I doooooo" Yugi continued his efforts to hold in the toilet cry.  
  
Yami sighed.  
  
"Well go on then"  
  
"Can yoo come too?" Yugi pleaded to Yami  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Dark Bakura pointed his finger at Yugi in a mocking way "whasamatter little Yugi you need your hand holding?"  
  
"Yea" ^_______^  
  
Dark Bakura was stunted looking something like o.0, while Yami and Bakura just sniggered.  
  
"Come on then Yugi" Yami took Yugi's hand and lead him back to the toilets.  
  
"Yay!" ^0^  
  
Another 20 minutes later....  
  
"How long does it take for one infant to go the bathroom?!" Dark Bakura paced up and down the start of the golf course.  
  
"Patience is a virtue, besides this is a toddler were taking about on a sugar high, it could be a while by the way, what do you know about children anyway?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well you seem to be able to get Yugi to do most things, how come?"  
  
"It's any of your business, but lets just say that unlike the Pharaoh I have my memories"  
  
"I don't think I want to know now" ^_^0 Bakura said as he suddenly realised what his spirit meant by 'memories' though Bakura felt sorry for anyone who had any of his darker half's DNA.  
  
"Good!"  
  
Just then Yami came back with Yugi walking rather fast.  
  
"About time pharaoh! We've been waiting for 25 minutes!" Dark Bakura snapped at his fellow dark spirit "just what were you doing anyway!"  
  
"I'm very sorry, but Yugi ...... Well lets just say it involves toilet paper and water. lots of water"  
  
Dark Bakura raised an eyebrow "Really, maybe I should take a look"  
  
"No, no not necessary, now lets play err"  
  
"Crazy golf you Baka"  
  
"Yes quite lets play crazy golf so we have an alibi form that .incident at the toilet"  
  
"Me redo Mr Loo, loo" Yugi grinned happily as he took the yellow golf club from Bakura and skipped to the golf course.  
  
"Ssshhh, Yugi! If anyone asks we were playing ok?"  
  
"Kay"  
  
*******  
  
Sakura: there! All done until I think of golf course ideas if anyone as any please tell me I have a minimum of 5 to make up need help.  
  
Kat: it can't be that bad  
  
Aitwo: Yes it can especially after getting her results.  
  
Sakura: I need to sleep sooooo badly, the nerves alone killed me! And I had to particularly drag Aitwo and Ciara there.  
  
Aitwo: Hey it isn't my fault you can force your self to collage with your legs on autopilot better than me!  
  
Sakura: given, but then we didn't get the starter packs we wanted.  
  
Aitwo: we do in 3 days ^_______________^  
  
Sakura: oh yea! ^____________________________________________^  
  
Kat: well I guess I'd better get back Yami Kat needs to be de-sugarfiyed  
  
Yami Kat: do not ^_____^  
  
Kat: do too  
  
Yami: Kat do not ^______^  
  
Kat: do too  
  
Yami Kat: do not ^____^  
  
Kat: do too  
  
Yami Kat: do not!! I do not need it (sticks tongue out at Kat)  
  
Kat: -_-0 you're so childish, come now or suffer at Dark Bakura's hands for an hour!  
  
Yami Kat: O.O I'm coming, I'm coming byeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Kat: see ya later ^__^  
  
Sakura + Aitwo: bye ^__^  
  
Sakura: oh please review, sorry again for it been so late won't happen again, bye bye now. ^___^0 


	10. Four!

Chapter 10 Four!!!!  
  
Sakura: (staring at her new room) O.O  
  
Cast and Aitwo looking nervously at Sakura  
  
LunaLight (Luna 4 short again my sister had to change her name again): well do you like the place or not!!!!  
  
(Cast and Aitwo amine fall)  
  
Sakura: I. I... 0.o  
  
Ryou (I just can't go on saying Bakura and Dark Bakura anymore): go on take your time, were here for you Sakura.  
  
Sakura: LOVE IT ^________________^  
  
Cast: YAY ^_________________________________^  
  
Aitwo: guess this is your new home then guys  
  
Sakura: Yup! ^___^ I'm so happy I'm gonna write another chapter!  
  
Cast (Bakura, Ryou and Yami in particular): WHAT!? O.O  
  
Yugi: Yay story time, story time (jumps up and down excitedly)  
  
Sakura: thanks for the reviews or the Two got anyway, C.T your input was really appreciated , Katinstyle2 wow thanks I hope you don't mind but your stories are in here I just modified them slightly ^_^0. I apologise for not updating sooner the reasons are as follows, 1) I had to move house so lots to sort out like rent and stuff, 2) I had to completely clear my room out, 3) had to job hunt, 4) got writers block would you believe, 5) the computers that I use are the university ones so you can see the limits I have, (people I'm staying with won't let me use their pc), 6) computers saving system is weird it took time figure out and 7) I got writers block AGAIN (how many times can you get that for a chapter) oh and 8) I'm changing banks (stupid Yorkshire bank charging me 6 pound a day for accidentally overdrawing and then charging me for the privilege of been charged, they suck)  
  
******************  
  
(N/A: Yugi version of Yami's name = 'Ami he and I got tired of calling him Yam, Yam)  
  
Bakura (remember I've changed it so Bakura is the tomb thief and Ryou is the hikari) walked up to the course. "First we need to decide the order we play in" he smirks at them as he pulls out a dice. "Lowest number goes first, if two or more people role the same number they role again"  
  
"Alright" Ryou replied  
  
"Fine"  
  
"birdie! Look 'ami (Yami) a birdie!" Yugi tugs Yami's Arm until he looks at the bird on a near by tree.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes then" ¬.¬ Bakura Said, he roles the dice and gets a 2 next Ryou roles and gets a 4, Yami then picked it up and got a 5 (very convenient for Bakura isn't it?) Finally Yugi rolled the dice and got a 6.  
  
"I win, I win" ^___^ Yugi jumped up and down with glee  
  
"err Yugi you didn't ..Ryou how do I explain this without breaking his heart?"  
  
"err"  
  
"Step aside fools I'll break it to him" Bakura steps up to Yugi "Yugi?"  
  
"Yea, unkee 'Akuwa?" Yugi stopped jumping but still happily looked at Bakura  
  
"Err you.. Are right you do go first"  
  
"Yay" ^_________________^  
  
"What happed Ryou? I used to be so strong"  
  
"Now you see what I have to live with" Yami answered as Ryou tried to convince his Yami he wasn't weak and pathetic, just like all the other 'mortals' he lived with.  
  
"Your not weak Bakura, Yugi's just too innocent and cute to argue with right now"  
  
"I've disgraced my whole family"  
  
"You haven't disgraced your family Bakura"  
  
"Yes I have!" Bakura goes to the start of the course to sulk, Ryou just sighed while Yugi and Yami got ready to play.  
  
"Me go first" ^__^  
  
"I know Yugi"  
  
Yugi jumps on the first green (Par 2, for those of you who don't know Par is the amount of hits on average it takes to get the ball in the hole) it was relativity straight it was green with a farm theme to it there were 2 raised area's at the sides creating a narrow area in the middle of the field for the ball to go though, it was directly in front of the hole making it possible to get a hole in one, various animal models such as sheep, cows, horses etc, are set on the raised area's along with small barns. Yugi puts his ball down on the green material which serves as a substitute for grass (N/A: good job too if grass had ever seen my family in crazy golf.. Well let's just say what grass?) And gets ready too putt the ball.  
  
"You do know this is pointless" Bakura said whilst continuing his sulk "the little brat will never get it in the hole anyway"  
  
Yugi remained oblivious to the comment, and instead crudely raised up his club, narrowly missing everyone as they jumped out of the way, brought the club down as hard as his little frame could and hit the ball.  
  
This as you could guess caused total chaos, as it flew out of the green, narrowly missing a random teenage girl walking past with a hotdog, who shrieked at the sudden appearance and disappearance of the ball, the ball then bounces off the heads of the owners of Yorkshire bank.  
  
*********  
  
CEO'S of Yorkshire Bank: x_X Sakura: ^________________________________________________________^ YGO Cast: 0.o *cast backs away from Sakura  
  
**********  
  
The ball then proceeded form the now unconscious Yorkshire Bank CEO'S back too the first hole and landed straight in. (No proper human being was seriously hurt during the writing of this part of the chapter)  
  
"YAY!" Yugi once again jumped up and down with glee  
  
"....." Yami just couldn't say anything  
  
"????????" Ryou didn't know how it was possible and tried to calculate the odds (they were not surprisingly big against it)  
  
"!!!" Bakura didn't know what to think about this, they all looked at each other, then the hole, then at Yugi, then back at each other. "could someone explain..what. Just.Happened"  
  
All both Ryou and Yami could give was an "err"  
  
"I didn't think so, your up pharaoh"  
  
"ooo.k"  
  
Yami now steps onto the green, puts his ball down and prepares to shoot it how Ryou told him to, using a few simple angle calculations he'd seen Yugi do at school he manages too hit the ball straight into the hole, Ryou and Bakura more or less do the same thing.  
  
The next hole was a wind mill on top of a little hill and all you had to do was hit the ball though the hole, avoiding the turny things that go around (you know what a mean) and get it onto the hole at the end (also par 2). easy right?  
  
"Yugi, it's your turn"  
  
"ok 'Ami" Yugi has no trouble getting the ball though and putts the ball in within 2 turns, Yami does the same except it took three from a 'freak breeze' that suddenly occurred *cough, cough* Bakura cheating *cough, cough* Ryou got though it with no problem either and had it in two as well, Bakura got it in 9, yep he really got mad about it, I know you want to know so it happed like this.  
  
"hurry up Bakura" Yami tapped his foot while staring at him.  
  
"keep your hair on pharaoh" Bakura equally as impatient replied back.  
  
Bakura steps onto the green and completely misses the hole all together and had the ball role right back in front of him, surprisingly he kept his cool and simply shot again, only to hit a turny thing and have it come back again, this time Bakura was slightly irritated, and again hit the ball, which didn't even make it up the hill, annoyed at the thing for not getting into the hole made for the ball Bakura hit it hard, the ball shot at the wind mill bounced back at him and hit him on the head, causing everyone to laugh quietly at him. Bakura now literary fuming out steam, Bakura throws a fit of angry dialogue, that can't be deciphered in anyway, even by me and angry arm movement (think Donald duck fit), hits the ball repeatedly again, again and again until on the 7th try by pure fluke, he gets it though the hole (by this time Yami, Yugi and Ryou are on the floor with laughter) and gets it in the hole with two goes.  
  
"SHUT UP BAKA'S, I DID IT ON PURPOSE!! " Bakura was still fuming a dark flame around him as he walked past the laughing group on the floor now in tears of laughter.  
  
"Y. y . yea sure B. Bakura, w. what ever you sssssssayyyy hahahaha" That was all Yami managed to get out before he was over taken by laughter again at the thought of the fellow spirit being mad at a ball, and furiously hitting it.  
  
On the next green (an Egyptian set out par 4) Yami's Ball mysteriously disappeared off the course on a one way trip to the shadow realm.  
  
"Bakura!!!" Yami practically shouted down Bakura's ear  
  
"Yes, dear pharaoh" Bakura innocently replied back  
  
"Where did you send my ball to?!"  
  
"Send I didn't send it anywhere, it must of decided to go to the shadow realm itself" and just for spite he sarcastically added "maybe the heart of the golf ball is against you"  
  
"why you using shadow powers is cheating!"  
  
"is NOT!"  
  
"is TOO!"  
  
"Alright then pharaoh prove it, show me where it says shadow powers aren't allowed in the rule book"  
  
"....."  
  
"HA, You can't cause it isn't" triumphantly Bakura continued to taunt Yami until his ball also disappeared from the field "what the?! Yami!!!"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What did you do?" Bakura gave direct eye contact with Yami, who didn't flinch at all,  
  
"Oh I guess the heart of the golf ball is against you as well" Yami coldly replied giving the classic smirk as he did.  
  
"You cheater!" Bakura felt rage boil up in him  
  
"I'm no cheat" Yami coolly replied, far more composed that Bakura  
  
"yes you are!!!" Bakura bellowed back at him going red in the face.  
  
"Very well I will apologise to you if you can point out in the rule book, the bit where it say's shadow powers can't be used" Bakura growled and so it was the battle for who's Hikari could beat the other one began...  
  
"Ryou, aim straight down the middle, don't go for the angle"  
  
"I can play for myself, thank you" it was the last hole and by shear dumb luck Yugi had made it 1 ponit less than Bakura, if he didn't make this hole in one, he'd tie with Yugi and his Yami would have to apologise to Yugi's Yami (now currently trying too get Yugi away from a swan , which was trying to take Yugi's hands off because hew was holding one of it's chicks).  
  
"Yugi please let the birdie go"  
  
"No, me friends with it" Yugi hugs the bird tightly, the chick in turn squirms to try and get away calling for it's mother, who hissed loudly  
  
"Yugi" Yami began "it wants to play with you, but you have to let it go first so it... Can eat it's dinner"  
  
"oh, it need to eat" Yugi drops the bird and it runs in the direction of it's mother "bye, bye, come and play real soon birdie" Yugi smiles and the chick keeps running away until it reached the water and is reunited with it's mum.  
  
"Darn it Hikari why did you miss!!!"  
  
"Sorry" But you could see Ryou smiling slightly as he did  
  
"Sorry, Sorry now. I .have to apologise to that pharaoh!"  
  
**************  
  
Sakura: well that's enough for now, sorry if it's rubbish but I'll make up for it I have something special planed at a beach heeheeheee.  
  
Yami: I'm tired  
  
Joey: I'm hungry  
  
Yugi: Zzzz. Zzzz. Zzzz. Zzzz.  
  
Aitwo + Sakura: awwwwwwwwwwwwww! He's so cute! When he's sleeping.  
  
Ryou: please R+R ^____^  
  
Bakura: NO don't I still have to apologise she'll make me do it if you all review.  
  
Sakura: arr, yes that reminds me Bakura your punishment for cheating also comes in the next chapter.  
  
Bakura: I DIDN'T cheat , I wasn't in the rule book so I didn't.and Yami did it too.  
  
Yami: HEY!  
  
Sakura: Yes, but Yami was getting even, and according too the official author book what I say goes!  
  
Bakura: darn. 


	11. oooh riiides!

**Chapter 11 ooooh rides!!**

Sakura: (is buried among papers and book in a library corner, you can only tell she's there by some brown hair at the top of the papers and the occasional curse at her Lecturers) *notices people by sounds* Hi everyone (^____^ a hand waves above the plies of papers/books) Gomen ni for making you wait so long, but as you can see I'm just a little over worked here, but I've still managed to write a chapter (somehow). AND for an extra treat it's 4 times as long as the last one's! 

Bakura: doesn't she ever quit! Even for a while!

Yami: Evidently...no I wish she would though she didn't stop writing even when she was sick not once!

Bakura: No, she wrote more because it was all she could do!

Yugi: 'Ami lookie I got a big one dis tiyme (holds up a rock he found)

Yami: err very nice Yugi, it's so … Rocky 

Ryou: Why are we in the library as well though?

Sakura: I'm sooooooooooo glad you asked Ryou.

Yami: thanks Ryou

Bakura: Yea Ryou now we'll have to do something

Yugi: YAY me be helpful ^____________^

Yami: -_-0 can't you change him back even for the author notes

Sakura: ……………….no

Yami: why not!

Sakura: well you see when Bakura cast that spell and you intervened, it sorta hit the version of Yugi in the author notes too so……. 

Yami: I'm suck with this until it wares off.

Sakura: Yep, but back to why you're **_ALL_** her here.

Cast 'groan'

Tea: I was hopping that she wouldn't notice us here

Tristan: She always notices us

Joey: only when there's work

Sakura: Quite!

Librarians: shhhhhhhhh!

Sakura: ^__^0 sorry, anyway I need you guys to look though these books for me.

Yami: isn't getting us to do your research cheating?

Sakura: (sounds hurt) no, I'd never cheat; I only want you to point out which books are a complete waste of time 

Joey: for you or us

Sakura: what was that Joey? It's just that if you guy's don't help, there will be no lunch and I'd hate for you to miss out on lunch just because I couldn't finish my work on time, especially Yugi because you all know what he gets like when he's hungry

Cast: o.o you wouldn't (Sakura just continues work) O.O you would!

Librarians: Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Cast: sorry 

******

"Well?" Yami said with his trademark smirk, Bakura growled something that sounded like 'Baka Hikari of the Pharaoh' he turned away from Yami and as quietly as humanly possible spate out

"Sorry" He then promptly made off in the direction of the bathroom to wash his mouth out, Ryou chuckled slightly "Don't think your getting off that lightly **_Hikari_" then he emphasised the word "Hikari" more than Ryou liked.**

"Lookee 'Ami a fair" Yugi, who was obviously oblivious to what was happing pointed to a sign with a picture of the fair on it "Can wee goo? Pleeeeeeeeaaase" Yugi added the 'puppy eye look' (cuteness, ouch for Yami he doesn't stand a chance)

Yami walked over to the poster and read it, Ryou joined him.

"I don't see why not Yugi"

"Yay!" Yugi quickly ran over to Yami and gave him the biggest hug he'd ever given in his life and plastered a big smile on his face.

"If we're going to the fair then we should set off as soon as Bakura gets back" Ryou added

"Why it doesn't end for another 5 hours"

"You've…. Never been to an **actual. Fair have you Yami?" **

"No"

"Ah, then just trust me on this we'll need the 5 hours"

"Ook then, you go get Bakura"

"Hang on 1 sec" Bakura closed his eyes only to snap them open again, within the next millisecond, Yami noticed that he looked slightly paler than he did a second ago; Ryou coved his mouth with a look of horror on his face "Excuse. Me. Yami" Ryou then ran off in the direction of the toilets.

"Unkee Ryou ok 'Ami?"

"Err, Yea he's fine Yugi" 

"Where he go?"

"He... went to go. Get…. Bakura"

"Kay then, can wee **GO** now?"

"No"

"Why?" 

"Because Bakura and Ryou aren't here"

"Why?" 

"Because Bakura's ignorant"

"Why?" 

"Because he's a tomb robber"

"Why?" 

"I don't know"

"Why?" 

"Well I don't know everything"

"Why?" 

"Because there's a lot to learn"

"Why?" 

"I don't know!"

"Why?" 

"Yugi stop that"

"Why?" 

"Because it's annoying"

"Why?" 

"Because you keep doing it"

"Why?" 

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You're really a Baka if you think you can reason with a CHILD, Pharaoh" Bakura returned from his little travel to the bathroom with a still slightly pale Ryou just behind him. 

"Why?" Yugi asked Bakura with a little smile on his lips

"I'm not answering that"

"Why?" 

"I don't want to"

"Why?" 

"…….You know Yugi you can be a right little"

"Why?" 

*Growl*

*Questioning look*

*Glare*

*Wide eyed cute look* 

*Evil glare*

*Cute pout*

*Supreme evil glare*

*Cute kitten eyes with an accompanying cute pout, questioning look and starry eyes of innocence*

*Eye twitch, twitch, twitch*

"Oh! I gave up!"

*Sweat drop from Yami and Ryou*

"Can wee go **NOW** 'Ami"

"Sure"

********

Are dere yet?"

"No" 

"You sure you don't want me to drive"

"I'm Fine, Ryou"

"Are we dere yet now?"

"NOo"

"Positive?"

"Yes"

"Dere now?"

*Deep breath followed by a "Noo"*

"Absolutely"

"RY.ou I'm FINe"

"Now we dere?"

*Bakura gritted his teeth together*

"NOT. Yet" 

"Absolutely, positively, 100% sure"

"YES!! How many times must I tell you, you Baka of a mortal I'm completely CALM AND FINE"

"Just checking" Ryou said almost too calmly back, Yami had a suspicion that it was to do with Ryou looking so pale earlier on.

"Are. Hmmm.mmmh"

"Yugi now is not the time for questions" Yami said with his usual composer, Yugi simply smiled and asked.

"Why?"

*Sign*

"Oh, thank RA! Where here!" Bakura said almost too enthusiastically 

"You mean it?" Yami (asked/answered….. Oh, I know!) Responded "but you really should use Ra's name with more respect" 

"You say 'thank Ra' all the time Pharaoh"

"…..say it when it's appropriate too"

"And this isn't?"

"I never said" but by this time Yami knew Bakura was looking for a fight so he silenced himself.

*Smirk*

*Stare*

*Glare*

"Oh know where not having another non-verbal conflict! Out of the car now!" when everyone obeyed Ryou sighed 'I really must make sure that **I **drive on the way home' 

*************

Yami had never witnessed in his entire existence, not that he could remember much of entire existence, but that wasn't the point, large masses of People were hurrying from stall to stall and from ride to ride dragged by there children of prospective small charge, some children were even arguing (very effectively) with there parents/guardians about which foods to eat and rides to go on next. The fair ground itself was **HUGE and rides ranging from small merry-go-rounds to extremely ****big rollercoaster's. (N/A if you are having trouble picturing the scene then picture a theme park like flamingo land or Alton towers or even bush gardens ok?)  Yugi of course was in his element and quickly followed suite as an excited child.**

"C'mon 'Ami!"

"What the!?" Was all Yami got out before he was pulled with a surprising amount of strength by Yugi.

Ryou and Bakura quickly reacted by running after the ancient ruler and his excited smaller-than-usual aibou into the crowd.

"Yu-gi! Slow down!"

"Ok" Yugi stopped at the end of a cue "sorry 'Ami *sees where the cue lends to* oooh can wee goo on dat" *Yugi pointed to a ride that had a canopy over it slowly turning in a clock wise direction, the canopy itself was red and yellow in the middle below the canopy, Yami could see a cylinder shaped structure, surrounded by spinning carts with people inside laughing as they also spun around, musical pop tunes originating from the ride filled his ears, it didn't seem so bad.

"Ryou what it that?" Yami asked pointing to the ride.

"Hur? Oh. That. That's. A waltz. Yami" Bakura panted slightly out of breath from running after Yami "it's really. Fun to. Go on"

Bakura rolled his eyes and in a not at all out of breath voice said "trust you to say it like that Ryou"

"What is wrong with the way I say my sentences Bakura?"

"There it is again! You just can't stop yourself, don't be so proper about your sentences! Say it's cool, or ok, or good but for Ra's sake don't say 'it's really fun to go on' it's so British"

Ryou eyes suddenly when very dark, his mother had taught him how to speak and he had promised her that he would always do so no matter what, so this really struck a nerve, Bakura could humiliate him, taunt him and use him, but he could **NOT** criticise Ryou's heritage. With out even thinking Ryou swiftly pulled out a knife that he had earlier confiscated from his Yami, and dug it in with a dangerous pressure where no one could see, he pulled Bakura so he was only inches away from his face so he could look Bakura square in the eye, and with the trademark evil glare Seto has specifically reserved for Yami and Yugi he whispered. 

"I'll speak **_how_** I wish to speak **Bakura, ****_not_ how you ****_want__ me to, _****_clear_?"**

Bakura was so caught off guard, not to mention surprised by this sudden movement made by his hikari that he didn't know what to think but he could sense that his hikari was deadly serious about causing bodily harm to him if he wasn't careful, Ryou might not be able to 'kill him' with such a weapon but he would be **_very_** capable of pain.

"Crystal" was all he could reply from shock, and by looking at Yami he could tell he wasn't the only one completely off guard, he and Ryou didn't speak to each other until the end of the cue.

*********

The moment had finally arrived! They were at the front of the cue, sure, it took 30 minutes, but who's keeping track?

"I can't **believe** it takes this long for **a** ride," Yami stated as the ride began to slow down "it's simply uncanny"

"I told you we'd need the extra time," Ryou simply answered back, he was still mad at his Yami but at lest he was talking to Yami and Yugi again, But Bakura was still defiantly been ignored.

"Me wanna ride da bloo wune 'Ami! Pwease can wee?" Yugi exclaimed from joy and excitement he looked up at Yami hopefully, as the last people from the ride made there way off from the plat form dispersing in all directions to either another ride or a stall.

"If we can get a blue one, alright"

"Yay!" Yugi raised his arms into the air and smiled.    

 Bakura raised an eyebrow 

"Is it me or does Yugi say 'Yay' a lot when ever he gets his way?"

"I'd say yes," Yami, answered as the man operating the ride finally came up to let them onto the ride.

"………" Ryou simply nodded and walked onto the ride plat form, Bakura didn't know why but he was really concerned that is hikari hadn't spoken to him it almost… Hurt? Only a slight twinge but it was there 'oh get over it Baka' Bakura thought as he tried to suppress the feeling 'he's only a vessel anyway!' can then proceeded to follow everyone on to a blue cart.

Now have you ever been **so dizzy it made you feel very nauseous? Have you ever spun ****so fast that your vision practically blacked out for a split second, and you couldn't walk straight afterwards? Well that is how Yami felt after the ride, it was ok for him at first when the ride stated but then…**

//Hikari?//  

/………./

//oh come on your not still mad//

/………../

// Fine then, I was only going to suggest that you and me, **really** work this cart Yugi will laugh, plus we have the bonus of letting Yami experience what a waltz ride is really like….. And sorry? // Bakura was desperate, but if he could pull this off not only would Ryou be speaking to him again but Yami's life would also be made a whole lot harder for a few minutes.

/…..Ok then/

//Yes! I mean, want ever you say when//      

Meanwhile Yugi had been staring at Ryou and Bakura for the duration of the conversation , it only took a smirk from Bakura to confirm what Yugi had been think, and the youngster gained a sudden mischievous spark in his eye's and nodded, Yugi knew how to 'work' the waltz after all he was only getting younger not forgetting things.

"Now!"

The three some leaned into the motion and caused the desired spinning motion to begin. Yami was caught completely off guard by the sudden rotational movement, Yugi giggled as his site stared to blur into one brightly coloureds scene of lights.    

When the cart finally stopped spinning around, Yami only had time to send an evil glare at the three culprits, before Ryou shouted "now" again and everything started to get blurry again as the cart was once again sent into a furious spinning motion, followed by the collected laughter of Ryou, Bakura and Yugi, while Yami just struggled to cope the forces acting on his body. Through out the duration of the ride this continued Ryou, Bakura and Yugi's laughter got louder and louder as Yami got dizzier and dizzier. 

This all made Yami **_very_** grateful that all things came to an end, and while he struggled to keep his balance (failing miserably) while making his way off the ride, in the direction of the nearest toilet, he made a mental note to kill Bakura **very PAINFULY**, and blocked out the laughter that was increasing as he fell over again and again from Yugi, Ryou and Bakura.

20 minutes later….

"C'mon 'Ami it was fun!"

"…………………………."

"Oh Yami please just speak to us, just a word! Come on" Ryou begged, Yami hadn't spoken to them since the 'Waltz affair' as Bakura called it. 

"Your wasting your time, he won't understand it was something called 'fun' the baka wouldn't know it if fun slapped him around his face and then bit him"

"…………."

"'Ami lookie a ghost ride! Can wee goo?" Yugi pointed to a building made to look like it was an old house surrounded by fake gravestones with various names written on them, all of which were had baaaad puns on them like 'here lie Doug Clay, he always did like the earth', which in Yami's opinion was a terrible attempt at humour, and he was sure that he could think of a better pun himself, well it couldn't be that bad, besides maybe it would settle his stomach a little.

"Well, ok then Yugi"  

Yugi just smiled Yami wasn't hard to convince of anything at the moment, Yugi proceeded to half run into the house where they were greed by a "BOO!" from one of the hidden workers dressed up as a ghost, this caused everyone to flinch slightly and Yugi to laugh before skipping down the corridor followed by everyone else, about 2 minutes later the group noticed Yugi suddenly stop, start to tiptoe down the hall, since the tot obviously didn't want to be heard they stood there for a moment wondering why, it soon became apparent, When Yugi jumped out to face the wall nearest to him (on the left hand side). 

"BOO!"

"ARGH! Why you little!"

"hahahaha!" Yugi ran back to the others followed by another employee dressed up as a ghost, and smiling clung to Yami's leg whilst giving the look of 'I was just playing'  (adorable isn't it? Very Kawaii) which seemed to fast work on the employee because he stopped in his tracks and apologised for his 'miss conduct' before returning to his hiding place.

Bakura raised an eyebrow, he'd seen the hiding place and was expecting it but he didn't expect a mere child to see it, let along creep up on the employee _and_ scare him so easily, although Bakura would _never_ admit it he was impressed.  

So 10 minutes and 5 very scared employee's later Yugi skipped into the room where the actual ride began, closely followed by Yami and their two companions the room was dark with occasional flashes of lightening, sound effects of screaming, thunder and evil laughs were played over invisible speakers cleverly concealed inside objects or under cloths, other than been dark the room was nothing special, and Bakura in particular took no notice to anything, you've seen one dark place, you've seen them all.

An employee helped them to the end of the room and into a cart, which was tow sets of bended sets so about three people could sit in a 'front row' and three could sit in a 'back row'  with a bar door at each end of the cart that locked to keep people side it. The employee told Yami to sit Yugi on his lap, so the tot wouldn't fall of the sit when the ride moves at certain points, Yami agreed and slipped into the first row with Yugi and Ryou, Bakura got in the back sitting behind Yami, (the order in which they are all sited are as follows Ryou on the right with Yami next to him and Yugi on yami's lap, the back sit is completely taken up by Bakura).

As soon as the gang were sited the ride started, the cart moved at just about walk pace, (key word is _just_ in this case) around a corner and the place suddenly became _very dark. A voice started to speak the occupants of the cart in an eerie deep voice (think Vincent Van Goth) "__so once again, travellers seek to uncover the mysteries surrounding the disappearance of the Beaudock family and there treasure." the cart entered a tunnel with painted fluorescent colours in swirly patterns, the tunnel itself was moving so it could create the optical illusion that it was the cart moving around and not the tunnel "__Many have tried but there hearts were corrupt with greed at the treasures inside, abandon hope all who enter here with the intention of stealing the Beaudock treasure and say your payers if your are pure in heart, for the lord of the manor won't revel his treasure to just anyone. Hahahahaha" _

The voice continued to laugh evilly as the cart passed through the tunnel and into a room, everyone but Bakura and Yugi seemed somewhat disturbed by the voice, Bakura because he really wasn't paying attention and Yugi because he was too busy looking at the colours, besides when you have your very own Yami to protect you why get scared?  

The room was blue with sinister green light bouncing off the walls here and there, cobwebs hung from corners and just about anything else there was to hang from, A large table was seated at the enter of the room _"Tommy Beaudock, was just a boy when they all disappeared into the thin air it is said that his ghost is the first to warn off any strangers from the house" as if on cue (which it probably was) in the middle of it stood a green hologram of a 10 year old boy with glasses. Now when I say the boy stood in the middle of the table I mean that the boy stood __in the middle of the table, right through the thing in fact, the hologram walked around, or should I say through the table moaning as all the standard 10-year-old ghosts do._

**"Gooo baaaack, gooo awaaaaay, leave us in peeeeace"** all this time the ghost was getting closer and closer to the cart until he was right beside it **"LEEEEAAAAVE!!!" he screamed as objects in the room began to spin around the room, Ryou swore that his heart had stopped as the ghost screamed at them, Yugi screamed back in delight and held on to Yami, Yami didn't show signs of been scared but he was very close to shadow magic, and Bakura…. Still really wasn't paying attention. The cart moved out of the spinning object room and into another room.**

//Please don't tell me that scared you//

/If you really must know it DID! /

//Awww, poor Ryou, would you like me to hold your hand? // Bakura said sarcastically then sniggered

/Would you like me to bring the knife out again? / Ryou replied equally as sarcastic as Bakura, Bakura remained quiet. /Thought so/

Ryou turned his attention back to the ride, which had passed the end room completely. Ryou blinked did it really take that long for the short conversation with his so cold yami? 

Yugi looked at Ryou "Unkee Ryou ok?"

"Yes Yugi thank you" Ryou smiled at Yugi only to be caught off guard by a hologram at the side of the cart "argh!"

Yugi laughed.

********

When the end of the ride finally came, everyone had screamed at one point (with the exception of Bakura, who just taunted everyone) so everyone was glad as they got out of the cart Bakura yawned.

"Can we go on something more exciting next time please?"

"What?! Bakura I can hardly believe they let Yugi onto this thing! If this isn't exciting in your book what is?"

Bad question, 5 minutes later…

"Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow" the whole gang had the mouths on the floor, as they looked at what could only be described as the Ultimate rollercoaster. It had a G force of 2.5, at lest two loop the loops count less twists and it was **_BIG_**; I forget to mention that everyone's eyes were very big as they looked at it.  

"It's enormous!" Ryou commented

"It looks interesting"

"Lookie like fun!!"   

"No"

"But, But"

"No Yugi, it's not because I'm been mean, it's just because your not old enough"

 Yami has a lot to learn, he realised this when Yugi's face became teary and then scrunched up and finally "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Err Yugi?"

"WAAA, I WANNA .GO, ME. GO. ON.RIDE WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

"Yugi you can't I mean err, help"

"……………"

"……………"

"Oh come on"

"Erm, well why don't you fuse together with Yugi and go on it" Ryou suggested

Yugi stopped crying at this idea.

"Can I still do that?"

"Yes Pharaoh, as long as your in control Yugi will look like you"

"Yay!"

"I just know I'm going to regret this"

And regret it Yami did, Yugi mentally wouldn't hold still in the cue from excitement, which meant Yami was spaced out most of the time, trying in vain to control the tot. But it was fun for Bakura because he was the one who had the job of pushing Yami forward whenever the cue moved. Ryou stood at the sidelines; he didn't much like the idea of going on the ride and said he'd go buy some candy for them instead whilst sweat dropping and then ran off to go get it.  

"I just hope Bakura doesn't use any shadow powers" Ryou said thoughtfully.

He just _had_ to say that.

When Bakura came to the end of the cue he began to see how *cough, cough* slow *cough, cough* the ride was, so he decide that for the good of these people's entertainment (yea right) he'd help it along a little, Yami was too busy with Yugi to notice anything, so when the cart of the rollercoaster was ready Bakura Guided Yami into the front with him and concentrated the cart glowed for a second but , a) you blinked and you missed it and b) You'd have to have shadow powers in order to see it, so Bakura didn't care. 

"Pharaoh, it's about to start so snap out of it!"

"Hur?" Yami blinked and noticed that he was indeed on the ride and it was just starting, he felt Yugi get even more excited and focus his energy to experience it.

"Erm, this ride seems to go harmfully high"

"Scared Pharaoh?"

"N.no, I simply noticed how _high this rollercoaster seems to go"_

/'Ami scared!!/

// oh Yugi not you too//

/But 'Ugi know cause a mind link thingy/

//You don't have to point tha argh! //

Yami suddenly had an accelerated sinking feeling and upon returning to his senses discovered that he was been hurled down the track at about 150 mph (or kph if your in another country)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

/WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! /

*Smirk and muffled laughter*   

The force reminded Yami of the waltz as it forced him to further into the seat, not that there was a further to go, he could hardly move as the coach of people twisted turned and looped-the-looped around the track but when it came to an end, the rollercoaster only accelerated further as the ride took on a life of it on the track tore up and created more ride for the coach to go on.

*on the ground*

Crowds of people began to shout and scream as they saw the ride tracks ripe the themselves off the ground and do a new course, Ryou nearly dropped the candy he was holding "Great Scott! Bakura I knew I couldn't leave you alone for 5 minutes!" but the real problem was getting Bakura to stop, Ryou ran behind the nearest stall and shut his eyes, when he opened them he was in his soul room, he always felt relaxed here but there was no time to do that now. Ryou quickly bounced off the floor (which was a bouncy castle floor) and out the door into Bakura's soul room, he knew from previous events, that it was were his magic was, and he quickly headed past all the torture type items his yami had for decorations towards a cupboard opening it he searched the self's inside containing books.

"Aha! Here you are" Ryou read the strange dialogue, which would hopefully reverse the effects of the spell and make everyone forget about the rollercoaster.

"Your in big trouble when you get back Bakura" then he excited the soul room and headed back to the real world.

*Up in the sky* 

"BAKURA THIS IS YOUR DOING!"

"OH COME NOW PHARAOH, I'M JUST HAVING FUN" 

"FUN! THIS IS YOUR IDEA OF FUN!"

"YES! OBVIOUSLY" 

"WHEN WE GET DOWN I'M GONNA"  
"WATCH YOUR LANGUE PHARAOH, WE WOULDN'T WANT LITTLE YUGI TO PICK UP ANYTHING BAD NOW WOULD WE?"

"BAKURA!"

Bakura just laughed this was so much fun! And it had the bonus of both annoying and terrifying Yami at the same time, so it didn't make sense to Bakura when he felt Ryou's energy suddenly drop.

//Ryou?//

/……..../

Almost at the same time, the rollercoaster started to slow and the track went back to its original course, the coach stopped and everyone got off as if nothing had happened at all.

"Bakura you are so"

"Dead? Sorry Pharaoh it's kind of later for that" Bakura was still concerned about Ryou he still wasn't answering him.

//Ryou! Come on if you wanted to scare me, well I'm scared answer me! //

/……Ba..ku.._ra_?...../

"Something's wrong with Ryou" Bakura finally admitted to Yami panic was evident in his voice "I can barely sense him, and I don't think he can respond to my calls"

"Where is he?"

"I think that he's behind one of those stalls but it's hard to pin point"     

Yami didn't say anything else he just ran towards the stalls followed closely by Bakura, with a tension in the air you could cut; even Yugi seemed mentally scared and stayed quite of his yami. 

"Ryou! Ryou!" Yami called as he neared the stalls he received no answer

"Pharaoh look!"

Yami and Bakura stooped running to see Ryou sprawled on the floor unconscious, shadow energy all around him, but it could only be sensed.

"Ryou!" they both cried in unison

Yami was by his side in a second, Yugi forced himself apart from Yami so he could help, even though he was 3, Bakura seemed to go into a trance but Yami and Yugi knew better.

*******  

"Ryou!" Bakura hurried into his Hikari's soul room to find him barely conscious on the floor "Ryou! What happened?"

"Did….a …..Counter spell" Ryou said a little more weakly than Bakura would of like but at lest he knew what was wrong now

"Idiot, Baka! You could have killed your self" Ryou looked at him.

"You ....could …have…………. Killed……. a ….lot... more people"

"I know how to _use_ magic"

"Still... Could ….Of…Hurt …. Them"

"We'll debate this later, right now you need to rest, and I'll take over your body so we don't alarm anyone at the fair"

"No. more magic?"

"Alright then"

*********** 

Yami and Yugi saw Bakura disappear into the ring, before it glowed again and Bakura obviously took control of Ryou's body.

"Is unkee Ryou ok?"

"Yes, the Baka did the counter spell to my little charm on the rollercoaster, he just needs rest"

"Thank RA for that"

"'Ami?"

"Yes Yugi"

"Can wee, goo on da coastera again?"

*anime fall*

"What? After all that"

"If wee don't den I'll cry"

"You go ahead I'll just watch, or get some more candy, Ryou dropped the one's he had on the floor"

"Yay!"

Goodness knows how many times on the rollercoaster later…

"Dat was fun again, again!"
    
    "Yugi, I've been on it 100 times already, so you can experience it through me," Yugi gave him a look of no not that many times" aright I'm exaggerating a little, but " (Yami decided to try making a direct plea to greed.) "if I go on again who's going to win you toys and candy?"
    
    Yugi thought hard for a moment and then answered"YOO?" in the sweet ' I don't understand why I can't do both' tone. 
    
    "Okay I'll go on, but this is the final time! Go find Uncle Bakura and
    
    Stay with him."
    
    Yugi's P.O.V
    
    He could see Bakura standing near the candyfloss machine with a large amount
    
    for Yugi, 'even the Great king of thieves, and tomb robber, has no defences for the tone of voice and cute eyes of Yugi ' Yami thought he could tell it was driving Bakura mad, even after the little incident earlier Bakura still remained defiant that he cared about anything, and showed it by moaning about Yugi and cuteness. Yami sighed and got in the line for the roller coaster, yet again.
    
    Yugi's P.O.V
    
    Yugi was walking through the crowd, towards Bakura who he could see had
    
    Candy, when he noticed a small trail of candies on the ground, his eyes and
    
    hands followed this trail until it ended at a Hall of Mirrors. He heard Bakura
    
    shout something, which was lost over the crowd. He heard someone behind him and turned round.
    
    "Hello Yugi" a strange man in the shadows said
    
    Bakura's P.O.V
    
    Bakura had seen Yami point towards him, so he knew Yugi would be coming
    
    over, Ryou has still resting in his soul room, so Bakura had known it was him Yugi was coming to because he had the kid's candy floss, which would hopefully occupy him for at least 10 minutes. He watched as the tri-coloured hair tot veering away form him and towards the Hall of Mirrors, he grumbled something about kids been disobedient shouted at Yugi to stay put, Bakura tried to push through the crowd, but when he was half way there. He saw a young man in shadow pick up little Yugi and disappear instantly! 

"YUGI!"

*********

Sakura: O.O that. Wasn't supposed. To happen……… *dawns on Sakura that Yugi's been kidnapped* YUGI, ARGH! WhatdoIdo, whatdoIdo, whatdoIdo. *stats running around like a headless chicken*

Yami: *frantically searching for the author note Yugi* Sakura he isn't here either.

Sakura:*stops running around* WHAT! That's definitely not supposed to happen! *searches over fic, and then the script* Someone's kidnapped Yugi!

Cast: O.O  

Sakura: how did this happen? *searches fic again for clues* Hey wait a minute, I figure in shadow……………. OH MY…… stay here! ALL of you!

Ryou: where are you *Sakura jumps through a portal lending into Aitwo's fic* Why is she going there?

Bakura: who cares we have to find Yugi!

Ryou: did you just say '**we**' have to find Yugi, as in **all of us ****_you_ included?**

Bakura: so sue me! I like the kid ok!

Ryou: ^_^0 O.k. then please R&R

(N/A who took Yugi? (no guessing you won't know) And why did they take him? Why did Sakura jump though a portal to Aitwo's fanfic? Is Bakura really stating to care now? Have you had enough of my stupid question yet? Find out next chapter! or alternatively you could read Aitwo's fic instead *HINT, HINT*) 


	12. Kid who 0o

Sakura: [still in a panic as she returns from Aitwo's fanfic] ok, it's not that bad Yugi is safe, so it's ok. (A/N Stars won't appear on FF.net for me any more so [] will repleace them)  
  
Random lecture: Sakura! Do you have any idea how much work you've got to do?  
  
Sakura: eep  
  
[Half a dozen of LONG reports, 3 tests, 1 trip to Scotland for 1 week of practical work (no internet or free time), 1 moving flat, 1 sprained ankle, 1 exam I probably failed, One funeral and my mobile phone dying later T-T...]  
  
(A/N this is why I haven't updated for so long, I was so busy I didn't even have time to read fanfiction or Manga (I nearly died), let alone write. Even when I came back home for the busy holidays, our computer went all funny, and just wouldn't do Microsoft Word or get onto fanfiction.net. (Heck it couldn't even find Google.com, that's how bad it was) bows on floor Gomen nasai reviewer san!)  
  
Sakura: [crawls through door] Need. Bed. Must. Get. Sleep. Collapses ... Maybe I'll just lie here for while.  
  
[A 3ft Shadow suddenly appears behind Sakura]  
  
???:Mew =0=  
  
Sakura: ARGH! [Forgets how tired she is, jumps several feet into the air, and grabs a hold of the nearest lighting appliance] 0.o  
  
???: [Giggles happily]  
  
Sakura: [still hanging onto the lighting appliance] what the!? [Sees 3ft shadow] Hey I know you!   
  
???: [Giggles a little more] Mew =0= [disappears]  
  
Sakura: Hey! Don't leave me hanging here! HELP!!!  
  
Bakura: 0.o what are you doing up there woman!?  
  
Sakura: Help me get down now, ask questions later!  
  
[3ft shadow appears behind Bakura][  
  
???: HI! [Glomps Bakura] (A/N a glomp is a cross between a tackle and a hug, 0 hehehehe)  
  
[shadow promptly disappears again]  
  
Bakura: 0.o it. HUGGED. ME!!!!! [Runs to the bathroom to shower, saying things along the lines of eew, eew and must. Get. Rid. Of goodness]  
  
Sakura: --# that's typical but. What about me!!!! (A/N sorry but they won't let me do faces either!!!)  
  
[Fellow author and friend Graikatiph (he will now be referred to as Grai for short) appears along with Aitwo]  
  
Grai: Hey whatcha doing up there Sakura?  
  
[Aitwo tries to unsuccessfully suppress laughter]  
  
Sakura: --0 well let me see, I was minding my own business when all of sudden, I saw this crack in the ceiling and decided to hang off the lighting appliance in order to fix it, cause it would be a ever SO much more fun to do it.  
  
Grai: really?  
  
Sakura: no, GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!  
  
Aitwo: [still trying suppress laughter] When you said 'I'm just HANGING round Sakura', I didn't expect this.  
  
Sakura: Aitwo, I'm warning you! Not one more word, GET ME OFF OF THIS THING!!!  
  
Grai: Why not just use your author powers 0  
  
Sakura: o.o blink blink, -- not one word.  
  
[Grai chuckles, as Sakura uses her powers to get down from the ceiling, Aitwo is on the floor laughing very hard]  
  
Sakura: -- I am warning both of you, one word to the cast, and I MEAN one word to ANY cast member, and you will suffer A LOT.  
  
Grai: cough, cough you mean them [points to the cast standing just behind Sakura]  
  
Aitwo: [still on the floor] hahaha, a a and you didn't s s see them hahaha.  
  
Sakura: 0.o! [Twitch, twitch] Ok, I'll say it now so listen carefully, NOT a word OR snigger OR jokes looks at Joey  
  
Joey: [clueless] what?  
  
[3ft shadow appears behind cast]  
  
???: HI!  
  
Cast: Argh! [Cast jumps a few feet into the air] o.0 what the? [Cast turn around to find nothing  
there]?????  
  
[3ft shadow appears beside Grai, who pets the shadow fondly]  
  
???: Purrs =(smileyface)= [Sakura comes up by the shadow and also pets it fondly, the shadow purrs louder as she does] =(biggersmileyface)=  
  
Cast:???  
  
Aitwo: [finally stopped laughing at me] oh is this who you were talking about in your e-mails Sakura?  
  
Sakura: oh, yea, everyone this is Kid points to the shadow, which can now be seen as an anthropomorphic cat (A/N in case you don't know an anthropomorphic is an animal with human features or a human with animal features, e.g. sonic the hedgehog is an anthropomorphic hedgehog and Kimari from F.F.X was an anthropomorphic cat). Kid has cream coloured fur all over his body (including a tail), messy short brown hair and BIG light blue eyes. Kid is wearing a white T-shirt and blue pants with a pouch attached to a belt  
  
Kid: =0= ( it was a happy face)Mew  
  
Cast: Mew?  
  
Sakura: it's just his thing, Grai here, by the way is the one who created kid and has brought him here for secret purposes. [Turns to Kid] you know what to do right?  
  
Kid: =0= [Mew kid nods and disappears]  
  
Sakura: now for the reviews many thanks to you all for reviewing to me, don't worry we will 'find' the person who took Yugi in the fic! And they WILL be punished with no mercy, and as an extra treat this chapter is a lot longer than any other chapter I've ever written. Onwards Cast!  
  
Aitwo: oh boy, I can't wait for this!   
  
Cast: here she goes again.

(A/N i'm sorry about the symbols not appearing on the story, I tired my best to put them back in when FF.Net edited them all out for some reason, a single 0 was a sweat drop and -- is an annoyed face, the arrows for eyes and 'at' signs, are also edited out for some really stupid reason, and on under score is show either, so soz, but you'll have to use your imgainations untill I get another system going.)

STORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORY

"YUGI! Come on kid this isn't funny" Bakura desperately searched around the halls of mirrors, 'Yami is gonna kill me again, if he finds out about this!' Bakura's thoughts raced as he continued his search for the 3-year- old hikari.  
  
"YUUUUUGGGIIIIII!"  
  
Yami was just at the front of the cue when a strange sensation of panic overtook him 'Yugi!' Yami jumped out of the cue immediately and ran towards the feeling of panic, but just as he approached the hall of mirrors, the feeling was gone. It was as if it never existed leaving Yami with a newly forming panic of his own.  
  
"YUGI!" Yami heard Bakura shout "YUUUUUGGGIIIIII!"  
  
"BAKURA?" Yami stood on his tiptoes to try to spot Bakura, as he peered over the crowd he saw some white spiky hair sticking out from the All the heads looking frantically about, Yami immediately recognised this as Bakura and ran towards him.  
  
"Bakura!" he called again whilst wondering what in the world was going on.  
  
"Yami! Yami I swear I tried to stop him, but he had candy!"  
  
"Who had Candy?"  
  
"I don't know but he took Yugi!"  
  
"HE took Yugi!"  
  
"Yes he took Yugi!"  
  
"Yugi, Yugi, my Yugi, Yugi?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"My Hikari Yugi?"  
  
"Yami, what does it take to penetrate that no existent thick Skull of yours?! YES YOUR YUGI, How many Yugi's are there in Japan?"  
  
"Yugi's ....... Gone?" Yami felt a sudden urge to sit down on the floor, and did so, trying to take in the bitsy information he had just received. Yugi was gone.  
  
"Err Yami?"  
  
".........."  
  
"Yami people are looking at you, sitting on the floor and staring. At. It. Like. That ......" Bakura put a hand in front of Yami's Face and waved it around "hello? Yami, Pharaoh!"  
  
".........."  
  
"Don't do this to me Pharaoh! I can deal with threats and back stabbing, but I can't deal with pathetic and depressed cuteness!! It's not in my job description! I'm a thief not a therapist!"  
  
"........"  
  
"Oh this conversation is going no where! It's like trying to talk to a stone sphinx! Aren't you at lest going to shout at me? Or tell me how you're going to save him with the heart of the cards to help?"  
  
"........"  
  
"Ok that's it!" Bakura decided that Yami needed a little motivation, he was about to give Yami some sort a scare tactic when...  
  
"Like, excuse me white hairdo type dude"  
  
"Who are you? This is a very bad time for me" Bakura turned around to see a young blond teen with a green tank top and blue jeans on.  
  
"Are you" the Guy squinted at a piece of paper "Mr. Mo-tou?"  
  
"No, he is"  
  
"Ah, that makes you Mr. " he paused to squint at the same piece of paper "Ba-Ka"  
  
"Bakura idiot!"  
  
"Oh, it's a 'U' not an 'A' yeah, sorry Man, my handwriting is awful" The guy smiled with his eyes closed, with his hand behind his head, in true Anime 'oops I made a dumb mistake' style. Bakura quickly deducted that he wasn't the smartest of people, which only quickened the rate of his already fast rising temper.  
  
"Just get to the part of why you're bothering me"  
  
"Ooooooh aren't we touchy! Ok don't get you're knickers in a twist dude"  
  
That comment only furthered Bakura's first impression of the Guy and he had to will himself not to just send him to the Shadow realm "My 'Knickers' are NOT in a twist, I don't even wear them, I wear boxers"  
  
"Eww like more information than I wanted to know dude"  
  
At this point Bakura developed a twitching eyebrow and a frustrated cross on his forehead "Look 'dude', listen very carefully, because I'm only going to say this once. WHY. Are. You. Here."  
  
"Because I like need to give you and Mr. Motou this man" he handed Bakura a bill for 28 million Yen (A/N it's approximately $240,000) and smiled, Bakura felt his temper kick into full force.  
  
"WHAT THE! Insert string of bad words here IS THIS FOR YOU oops words here 0 YOU CANNOT BE --0 he really should calm down COME ON TELL ME!? "  
  
"Alright, but you might want to stop shouting at me dude, cause everyone is like looking at you" you wouldn't think that he'd been the one all Bakura's words were projected at the way he calmly spoke back. Using his figures to count out the reasons the bill was so high guy started at "1) Damaging public property, completely. 2) Disturbing the birds"  
  
"WHA"  
  
"Helloo, still like talking here! 3) Hitting certain Bank managers on the heads, they know how to sue!"

IHAVETOTYPEWORDNOW,ANDMYARMISSOTIREDYOUAREBACKINTHEAUTHORNOTE

Sakura: oops 0 well it was worth it!  
  
Bakura: your driving me into debt for things I didn't do!  
  
Sakura: oh, add it to the $590,000 debt you got Ryou into, and while you're at it calm down with the language, it won't be tolerated in my fic!  
  
Bakura: I'll use what language I want sees Sakura's Giant Mallet of DOOM all polished and ready to use which is completely clean of profanity, hee, hee. But how did you know about my debt?  
  
Sakura: you left your Diary open.  
  
Bakura: ""# (was an angy face) You read MY  
  
Sakura: 0 moving back onto the story.

MYARMISSTILLTIREDANDISTILLHAVETOTYPEWORDSWHYDIDTHESTARSHAVETOGO?

"And 4) losing the playing balls, I spent like 2 hours looking for them. And that lake is very cold dude"  
  
"Listen 'Dude' I can't pay this! And I doubt he can"  
  
"Ah, then I'm afraid you'll like have to come me, and bring you're friend too man"  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"You'll like receive a court order, and an additional fine for wasting their time?"  
  
"Ok, we're coming with you, just. Give me a minute, too get. My Friend here"  
  
"Your not gonna run away are you dude?"  
  
"Nooo" Bakura's Millennium ring started to twitch to life.  
  
"Hey look at how dark it is, weird, hey your medallion's glowing as well, coooool!"  
  
Bakura almost Anime Fell at the idiocy this guy had. "You idiot mortal! You're in another dimension! And it's a really unpleasant place to be in." Bakura smirked evilly (A/N or should I just say normally? Bakura's Smirks are always evil).  
  
"Whoa, just like star trek dude!"  
  
"........." Bakura smirk became just an ordinary annoyed expression, as the teenage guy just looked around in wonder saying star trek phrases.  
  
"I'm like, that Captain James T Kirk dude"  
  
"I do not believe this" Bakura slapped his forehead " He doesn't even realize he's in danger" The guy just struck a pose.  
  
"To like boldly go where no dude as gone before"  
  
"Yes! We all know the saying! Now back to the creepy atmosphere I had before you ruined it! Because you're so annoying I'm leaving you here as punishment!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"Dude I am soo not"  
  
"Yes you ...... this is a pointless argument, I'm leaving! Enjoy you're stay Baka"  
  
"Yo! Dude you like have to play a game with me first"  
  
"WHAT! Oh yes that's right... Hey how did you know that?"  
  
"It's like totally written on the wall over there!"  
  
To Bakura's complete amazement, the shadow realm had indeed written rules of the realm on the 'wall' and because he'd tried to leave a mortal inside it without play a shadow game, the guy got to choose it"  
  
"What! Oh fine, pick you're game mortal"  
  
"My name's like Brendan dude, not mortal"  
  
"What ever I'm still one busy spri- err I mean person!"  
  
"Ok, Ok, lets see, I think we'll play a game the most exciting and perilous game of" [cue dramatic music] "fluttering feathers"  
  
[Anime fall]  
  
"Fluttering feathers!?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"And how do you play, this 'exciting' and 'perilous' sounding game?"  
  
"Oh it's really simple!" the guy clapped his hands together in a scary impression of little Yugi getting chocolate "I love this game!"  
  
Bakura looked like a brick wall had just hit him. 'I'm playing a shadow game with a guy, who gives a new meaning to phrases like bubble brain and air headed!'  
  
"Just explain the rules"  
  
"Oh right, well first we need a feather and somewhere comfortable to sit on, like a couch"  
  
As soon as Brendan stated what he needed the items materialized out of the black void beside him and Bakura.  
  
"Cooooooooooooooool"  
  
Bakura slapped his hand into his forehead 'Mortals! They're always so darn slow!' "Just get on with it!"  
  
"Hey, I'm like admiring, the special power type dimension here dude! Like show some patience man, you might have been here before I ain't."  
  
"That's haven't!" Bakura blinked Ryou must be awake again for him to say that. 'Great as if I didn't have enough on my plate'.  
  
"Hur?"  
  
"Just. Tell. Me. The. Rules. Now" Bakura's jaw was so tight and his face was so tense that Brendan could swear he saw a vein or two pop.  
  
"Jeez, man chill out, I'm getting to it" Brendan sat on the couch "first we sit next to each other"  
  
"I'm not sitting near you!"  
  
"Do you like wanna play or what?"  
  
Grumbling something about, the educational system going down hill, and giving anyone a job these days, Bakura sat down next to Brendan.  
  
"See I ain't so bad"  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Well the rules are like really simple" Brendan picked up the white feather from the floor "all you  
  
have to do is pass the feather to me, and I'll pass it to you, But you use you're breath to do it"  
  
"... Let me get this straight, I must blow the feather to you"  
  
"Uh-hur"  
  
"And then you'll blow the feather back to me?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yea, fun isn't it?" Brendan smiled "I so used to play this all the time dude"  
  
"With who the Telebubies?"  
  
"No, but Po was cute, and before I forget the dude who drops the feather plays a penalty. In this case if I drop it I have to stay here, but if you drop it then you have to come with me, deal?"  
  
Bakura couldn't believe he was about to play such a kiddy game, but he needed to banish this guy so he could look for Yugi "Fine"  
  
"Ok, then let's start the game!" And so the Snigger 'shadow game' commenced, a flick of an 'experienced' wrist, Brendan threw the feather into the air and blow it over to Bakura. Who unsurprisingly managed to blow the feather back to Brendan.

YOUAREBACKINTHEAUTHORNOTESAGAINORCAN'TYOUTELLCAUSEMYSTARSAREGONE!

Sakura: Too cut a really long and potentially boring scene of script short, I'm just gonna pick out of a hat who wins the shadow game. (A/N actually doing this, it's funny either way) lets see [picks a name, and looks at it]  
  
Bakura: did I win, tell me I win, please, please, please let me win.  
  
Brendan: dude she's like, looking at the name.   
  
Bakura: Argh! How did you get here?  
  
Brendan: I'm like in Sakura's Head too Man, you need to chill out.   
  
Bakura: shudder I'll 'chill out' when you lose at this game... And stop saying Man and Dude! It's ANNOYING!  
  
Ryou: oh my, your temper seems to heightened up again.  
  
Brendan: see that's what I'm talking about dude, chill out a little.   
  
Bakura: ignoring Brendan Hikari? You're really awake?  
  
Ryou: yea?  
  
Sakura: Ahem! The result is...  
  
Bakura: please, please, please, Not Brendan, the guy thinks Po from the Telebubies is Cute!  
  
Sakura: down below in the fic!   
  
[Cast Anime fall]  
  
Brendan: Coooooooool

OHYOURINTHESTORYAGAINBUTMYSTARSAREGONESOYOUHAVETOLOOKATTHESEWORDS

The 'battle' of air continued to rage on and on through what seemed like countless ages, but was really just the longest 2 minutes of Bakuras existence. Bakura passed the feather back with classic model strength of a fluttering feather beginner, but was holding his own against the champ of hot air, Brendan. Just when Brendan thought he had met his match, he managed to knock the feather off balance to Bakura, who was so bored at this point he really didn't notice, as he passed the feather back. Brendan knocked it of the monotrail the feather had been on for the past 2 minutes and out of Bakuras reach. Bakura just wasn't quick enough! The feather gracefully hit the floor and the game vanished.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"  
  
"Whoa! Dude that was a totally awesome match!"  
  
"I. I lost? I never lose! (At lest to a mortal anyway)"  
  
"Suuuuuure you never lose, except to like Mr. Motou, and that little kid at crazy golf place, speaking of which dude, you have to come with me"  
  
Bakura, as per usual, wasn't listening to any one; he didn't even notice Brendan waving his hand in front of his face.  
  
"What is it with me, and losing to freaky smiling, blond haired teens!?"  
  
"Hey are you, gonna let us out of here or what dude!"  
  
"I am such a Baka!"  
  
The shadow realm cleared of it's own accord, having getting tired of listening to Bakura wallow in his own self-petty. Except when it lifted instead of returning them to the fair ground, it dropped Bakura, Brendan and Yami, (who was still depressed on the floor the whole time of the game) off at the crazy golf place.  
  
"Coooool"  
  
"Yami!" Bakura shook Yami back and forth "YAMI! I'm blaming you for this, if you weren't knocked out with depression, I wouldn't have had to play that stupid game!"  
  
"Hey Dude allow me, my most in trouble man" Brendan stepped up to Yami knelt down so he was level with his face. And whispered something inaudible to Bakura. Yami suddenly snapped to life.  
  
"What! Where?" Yami's head turned from side to side frantically, then he saw where he was "Err wasn't I just at the fair ground?"  
  
Bakura sweat dropped and brought his hand up to the side of his head "Please don't say you that you don't remember anything"  
  
But before Yami could answer Bakura, Brendan shoved a bucket full of foaming warm water into his hands.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Ma name's like Brendan dude"  
  
"Oh, really, why do I have this bucket of water in my hands?"  
  
"To go with this scrubbing bush man" Brendan handed him a scrubbing brush, and then went over to Bakura and handed him one too "Since you guys can't pay for the damage, you have to work it off"  
  
"What, but we owe 28 million Yen! It'll take a lest a year!"  
  
"Two man, your at minimum wage and that's if you don't take any breaks or sick days, not to  
  
mention any holidays either, and work for all the summer holidays."  
  
"We owe how much!"  
  
"Oh yeah, you were like all spaced out when I said it dude" Brendan gave a goofy smile not unlike Joey's. "Now you can start with cleaning out the toilets you wrecked," He pointed to the offending toilets. "We've cleared most of the muck and damage up, you've gotta scrub the floor clean, well? Off you go Dudes, I'll be back in an hour, and half of it had better be clean man"  
  
Brendan waved to them as Bakura and Yami started to the toilets with a distinct gloom cloud following with, no seriously!  
  
"Bakura, why is a dark cloud following us?"  
  
"Shut up, you'll ruin the mood"  
  
"Oh, err okay"  
  
When Yami and Bakura reached the boys toilet, which displayed a sign saying 'Out of order'  
  
"Well, lets get this over with" Yami signed and opened the door.  
  
"Good grief! Pharaoh what did Yugi do to this place!"  
  
"You don't want to know, and remember this is after the golf people cleaned most of the mess up"  
  
"Pharaoh, I've said it once, and I'll say it again, this is completely your fault" --0  
  
"Yes Bakura, now lets make this very simple, I'll work over at the right, you take the left. That way we don't have to talk to each other" --0  
  
"Agreed"  
  
So it was, Bakura went left, while Yami went right, and both began to scrub the floor clean in silence... For about 30 minutes that is.  
  
"ARGH! BAKURA!"  
  
"What is it Pharaoh?" Bakura didn't even get up from all fours on the floor, or turn around.  
  
"..........."  
  
"Spit it out Pharaoh Baka"  
  
"Oooooooh colours"  
  
"Pharaoh?"  
  
"PIXIE STICKS! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH LOOKATALL MUD!"  
  
o.0 Bakura closed his eyes.  
  
"Oh please. Please when I turn around let him not of consumed the pixie sticks" Bakura very slowly turned around, to see a hyper Yami, playing with 24 empty pixie sticks wrappers, and his scrubbing brush. "Why me Ra? Why me?"  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Yami spun around and around, until he was so dizzy he fell over.  
  
Twitch, twitch Bakura could not believe this Yami was sugar high, but how did he get a hold of pixie sticks?  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm?"  
  
"Where did you get the pixie sticks from?"  
  
"From my friend" Yami looked at Bakura "Why are there 4 of you?"  
  
"Your friend?"  
  
"Uh-hu" Yami smiled and pointed behind Bakura in a kind of circle motion "there he is"   
  
Bakura spun around to see absolutely nothing.  
  
"Now he's there, no there, you're too Slow Bakura, he's over there now!"  
  
"WHERE!"  
  
"There, right there!"   
  
--#  
  
"Alright, that's it! Tell me, or else it's the Shadow realm for you! Hey! Are you even listening to me!"  
  
Yami had got bored trying to tell Bakura were his friend was, so he drew a pyramid on the floor instead whilst humming the 'Complicated' tune by Avril Lavigne.  
  
"YAMI!"  
  
"Tell me why'd you have to go and make things so complicated!"  
  
"You're heading for a rosy bottom young Pharaoh! ... Did I just say that?" Bakura blinked a couple of times, that was the second time he'd said something without actually saying it. Ryou, are you awake?   
  
/Hello Bakura, sorry about the sentence, couldn't help myself 0/

(A/N Bakura's speech thought symbol went too, so there is nothing to symbolise thought speech, sorry, you'll know when he talks out loud again when the speech marks are back, untill then assume he is talking to Ryou)

It's not just the pharaoh who's heading for a 'rosy bottom' especially if you keep this up  
  
/ What do you mean? /  
  
Shadow realm and certain correction on words  
  
/ We were in the shadow realm? /  
  
You mean  
  
/ I just woke up yea, you must of done it all by yourself Bakura/  
  
No way, I would NEVER  
  
/ Well you did, wow I'm actually having affecting you/  
  
Don't push it  
  
/What's wrong with Yami? /  
  
"That's what I'm trying to figure out, I know he's sugar high, but it's almost like he's a kid again as well" Bakura didn't bother speaking in his head anymore, Ryou came out in his 'spirit form' to get a better look.  
  
/ Oh my/  
  
Yami was now sliding up and down the toilets using the dirt for a smoother slide.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Yami looked a lot like a big version of little Yugi.  
  
"Mew"  
  
"/Argh/" Bakura and Ryou yelled and jumped in unison  
  
/What was that? /  
  
"Don't know, but I bet it's trouble" --0  
  
"Kid!" Yami squeaked in sheer delight "You gonna play with me?" a purring sound was heard.  
  
/Oh. My. Gosh/  
  
"Is that a, a" Bakura was unable to complete his sentence as him and his Hikari both Looked at Yami stroking an anthropomorphic cat with cream coloured fur, messy short brown hair and big light blue eyes.  
  
"Mew"  
  
"We are SO dead"  
  
/What is it/  
  
"Me's Kid, you both wanna play with me?" Kid smiled  
  
"We'd love to Kid" Bakura sarcasm was very evident in his voice " But we have to clean up the room, and pay off a huge debt, so I think we'll pass" it then occurred to Bakura that Kid had said 'both' "Me and pharaoh have to pass"  
  
"No I wanna play with him too," Kid pointed to Ryou's spirit form  
  
/You can see me! /  
  
Kid nodded  
  
A thought then occurred to Ryou /Kid, did you do something to Yami? /  
  
"Maybe" Kid closed his eyes in a happy expresion of joy at this new 'game' (A/N Awwwwwwww cuteness!)  
  
/And did you give him all the sugar? /  
  
"Hee hee heee" Kid giggled (A/N further cuteness!)  
  
/Change him back, this instant Kid! /  
  
"Mmmmmm, Ok" Kid clicked his fingers, and Yami, Who had resumed sliding up and down the  
  
toilets, suddenly started waving his arms around and shouting...  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
BANG! CRASH!   
  
"Urgh! Owwww my heeead" Yami now had his feet and arms tangled up with pipes under a sink and a bucket on his head, well, hair anyway, he looked very dazed "Wha, what happened?"  
  
"Oh please! Not again!" Bakura peered at Yami, but then plastered his custom smirk onto his face "You were acting like a complete. Baka, that's what. Now thanks to you and that THING there " Bakura pointed to Kid who grinned cutely back "We have more mess than when we started!"  
  
"You're Joking right?" Yami turned his head to look at the room "O.k. Your not, I don't want to start cleaning again! If only we could pay the debt"  
  
/Did he say 'debt' Bakura? /  
  
"Yes why?"  
  
"Who you talking to?"  
  
"Ryou, now shut it" Bakura stood still for a second going "uh-ha and hmm" Mean while Yami stared at him, desperate to believe that Ryou had a plan of some sort. Until Kid bounced a huge bouncy ball at him and it hit square on the face.  
  
"Ouch!" Yami rubbed the offending spot and shot a playful glare at Kid.  
  
Giggle  
  
"Hey! That's not funny"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it hurt"  
  
"A lot?"  
  
"No, just a little, but be more careful next time"  
  
"Ok" Kid then proceeded to take out another huge bouncy ball, out of his pouch, and bounced it off the walls, Yami decided to move away from Kid ever so slightly.  
  
"Alright then" Bakura answered his invisible to everyone but him Light "It just might work"  
  
"What are you two planning to do?"  
  
"Watch and learn Pharaoh" Bakura's eye's went vacant for a few seconds as the millenium ring  
glowed. Ryou was back.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what you're planning?"  
  
Ryou just smiled sweetly at him and pulled out his small silver Picture mobile phone.  
  
"Guess not then"  
  
Ryou taped a string of numbers into his phone and looked at the video screen expectantly, after a few rings an extremely Familiar voice answered.  
  
"What is it, I'm very busy" The cold tone in the disembodied voice was evident.  
  
"Turn on the your video picture Seto, I know you have one"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you'll get me with that cute 'I'm just an innocent unloved boy' thing you do"  
  
"Aww, it's not that bad, and anyway I just wanted you to see something"  
  
"That's what Yugi said before he used on me, to get a favor"  
  
"Speaking of favors!"  
  
"Oh here we go"  
  
"You know that time at Battle City when I fell unconscious?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well as it turns out you should have followed the health code act of"  
  
"Ok, I get the point, you'll sue me if I don't do you a favor"  
  
Yami stared at Ryou, was he really going to ask Kaiba for 28 mil? If he was then Yami had to hand it to him, he had guts.  
  
"I need you to give 28 million Yen to the crazy golf club on Nankung road"  
  
"28 million Yen! "  
  
"Yep" Yami could practically see the young CEO sitting at his highly expensive desk, giving his mobile the infamous 'Death glare' intended for Ryou, who was managing to keep a surprisingly calm composer. "Oh and before I forget, send it in mine and Yugi's last names"  
  
"You're kidding me! I can't pull that much money out of the business!"  
  
"Ok Kaiba you pushed me, I really didn't want to do this" Ryou looked at Kid, who looked back at Ryou and then at the phone, Yami sensed a mutual wave of understanding seeming to pass between them. Kid then clinked his figures and then was gone, Ryou gave a playful smirk, which in Yami's opinion was far too scary to look at, before Ryou Looked back at the phone and said. "Cry uncle when you've had enough Kaiba"  
  
All Yami could think was, 'He didn't!' but was Yami started to hear a cry of shock, followed by an innocent voice asking him to play, Yami knew he had indeed, sent Kid over to Kaiba.  
  
No more than 5 minutes of yelling and screaming from both Kaiba, Mokuba and Kaiba's sectary had past when Yami and Ryou heard "UNCLE!!!!" been cried down the phone repeatedly over and over again on the phone  
  
"Ok, ok, hand the phone over to the cat" there was a sound as Kaiba passed the phone over to  
  
Kid, "Ok Kid you can come back now"  
  
A clinking sound was heard, but kid didn't appear to be back at the toilets with the gang. Yami shifted his weight over to his left side rather nervously, the last time Kid wasn't seen or heard from, he turned into a little kid himself.  
  
Suddenly Yami gave out a surprised cry.  
  
"Argh!"  
  
"Mew!" Kid smiled sweetly down at Yami from the top of his hair "play now?"  
  
All kid got was a collective sigh from Ryou and Yami.  
  
"Kid" Yami began, gently lifting the 3ft cat off his head. "I have a friend who is in trouble, his name  
  
is Yugi, I'm sorry but I have to find him, I can't play with you now"  
  
Kid blinked at Yami with his big blue eyes.  
  
"Mew" he smiled "Yugi friend"  
  
Yami looked at the cat like he'd seen a ghost "do you know where Yugi is?"  
  
"Mew" Kid nodded, then with out another word, tagged Yami started to run for the door "yous it!"

STORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORY

Sakura: wow, that was a lot to write! [swrily eyed]  
  
Aitwo: even longer to read it [also swrily eyed]  
  
Grai: go kid! [happy face]  
  
Sakura: but what do you guys think? Who is Kid, how come he can see Ryou in spirit form, how does he know Yugi? And who took Yugi in the first place? Read next time to find out.  
  
[Cast come up behind Grai]  
  
Yami: Marik you do the honors.  
  
Marik: [taps Grai on the shoulder]  
  
Grai: huh? [Sees cast with pitchforks, clubs and torches] 0 err, might this be to do with Kid?  
  
Cast: [nod]  
  
Grai: ah, well cough I'll just [starts to run away]  
  
Bakura: after him!  
  
[Cast chase Grai]  
  
Sakura: [was reading manga] hey! Where is everyone!  
  
Aitwo: also [was reading manga] err, maybe there getting your late birthday presents?  
  
Sakura: [singing] Aitwoooooo  
  
Aitwo: [gulp] Yes?  
  
Sakura: [still singing] my birthday, was on the 24th of MAY! it's JUNE!   
  
Aitwo: ok, ok, they're after Grai because he let Kid get Sugar high and set them on the cast!  
  
Sakura: 0.0 Aitwo is kid still sugar high?  
  
Aitwo: yea  
  
[Sakura shaped cloud is left by Aitwo]  
  
Aitwo: ???  
  
Sakura: [dot on the horizon] RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!


	13. A little cuteness goes along way

Chapter 13 

Sakura: hellooooooo! Yes I'm back! And alive, it took all my willpower and survival skills (I've had everything from moving house to a sprained ankle thence the exceptionally late update, sorry, sorry, and sorry but it could not be helped)

Grai: Noooooo, not the whipped cream please, for the love of ARGH!

Sakura: O.O that sounded like Grai, in serious trouble!

Aitwo: looks at the author power proof chamber well I'll be, they actually managed to get him into there. Too bad I can't use my powers to get him out.

Sakura: �.� you kinda, sound **pleased **about that.

Aitwo: ….

Sakura: is there something I should know, about you, and Grai.

(Grai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!)

Aitwo: looks around to see if they're alone Kid **really **freaks me out.

Sakura: 0.o you're scared of Kid? The-fuzzy-cute-cat-melts-your-heart-with-one-look Kid?

Aitwo: nods I don't know why, I think it's because he can wreck so much havoc, and at the same time is just so cute! How do I fight that!

Sakura & Aitwo think of little Yugi

Sakura: �.� you don't, you just bribe

Aitwo: oh, yea. Guess that barrier I made of everything I could find on the portal between our fics won't work then?

Sakura: no.

Aitwo: drat

Sakura: and on that note, we'd better get Grai out.

Aitwo: how?

Sakura: this thing works on a strict time limit. Grins evilly the cast have been avoiding it by opening the door over, and over again.

Aitwo: catches on so all we need is make sure it doesn't close up again.

Sakura: well yes, but we could just as easily get them out with this holds up a container with a wasp inside I caught it when I was sending e-mail to Grai.

Aitwo: how on. Earth did you. **Do**. That?

Sakura: with a cup, a piece of paper and down right stupidity accompanied with heat of the moment adrenaline. (Really, this happened last summer)

Aitwo: oh. Right then.

Sakura: well lets let it out. Walks over to the door or the author power proof chamber Bakura! Your 'united foes of goodness' friend is on the phone!

Bakura: what? Now? Tell him to call back

Sakura: he says it's urgent

Bakura: Fine opens the door

Sakura: here! Gives Bakura the container with the lid lose, and runs away

Bakura 0.o shuts the door

2 seconds later…

The whole cast runs out of the Author power proof room

Sakura: My gosh! Grai are you ok?

Grai: barely crawls out of room mercy. Collapses

Sakura: ; ok then, shall we get back to oh so belated chapter update of the story?

STORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORY

"Please get off my head Kid"

"We play now?"

"Get off, my head first"

"Mmm, ok" The 3ft kitten clicked his fingers and immediately materialised on the floor to the right of Yami "Now we play?"

"Kid I really need to find Yugi"

"Yuuuuuugi?"

"Yes he's"

"Hiding from us!" Ryou quickly interjected, ignoring Yami's curious look "Like hide and seek, do you know that game Kid?"

"Yugi playing hide and seek, with you?"

"Yes! Do you want to play too?" Ryou looked like he'd just won 10 noble prizes as he looked at Yami and continued, "you can help us seek him"

All Yami could think was 'Brilliant!' Ryou had single handily solved both his debt problems and the problem attached to the previous solution, now they could look for Yugi, and Kid would think it was all a game. Why hadn't he thought of this sooner?

"Ok, me's help you find Yugi" with that kid scratched himself on the cheek smiled and said the lest expected thing anyone thought he would say next "Yugi's not here though, we's need to go to look some other world"

There was a moments pause as everyone, including a ghost form Bakura, stared at Kid, with a classic anime shock look on there faces (N/A for the people who are having trouble or for the those who need an example, it's the look Bakura and Seto always get on there face's when Yami revels the one card on the field they forgot about and wins the duel) a silence that on one wanted to break settled on the group for about ten minutes.

"Did he just say, what I think he did" Yami finally broke the silence, been the first to recover from the extremely bold answer intelligent statement "he knows where Yugi is, doesn't he?"

"That's not exactly what he said Yami" Ryou's surprise was still evident in his voice and his face "But he did kind of …indicate he knows where Yugi is"

"I think he knows!" Yami's eyebrows started to twitch; normally this would scare anyone who knew Yami because anyone who knew him also knew that Yami was generally a patient and calm Spirit rarely getting mad at anyone without good reason. Kid however didn't even flinch at the obviously increasing in raged Spirit, and kept smiling at Yami, while he curiously tilted his head to the right.

"Erm……Yami?...Kid?" Ryou had no idea what to do, on his left a cute fuzzy ball of mischievous fur looking curiously at an about to rarely erupt pharaoh, sending off dark waves of 'I'll kill you!' in his version of the death glare. "Erm…. Maybe we should start looking for Yugi?" he took a big gulp "Don't you think…Yami?"

Yami looked at Ryou, and then back at kid, who smiled. "Of course" It wasn't until after he said the phrase that he realised that they really did need to look for Yugi, he'd been so wrapped up in his own emotions that he didn't realise just how off track he'd got, Yami took a deep breath 'ok I need to focus, the sooner we find Yugi the better, he could be hurt or scared right now, but I'm having a staring contest with a kitten!' He turned to Ryou, "lets get going, Kid where is Yugi and how do we just there"

"Treasure hunt!"

"HUH!" Both Ryou and Yami fell to the floor.

Excuse me, but how is that relevant? Bakura stated, half forgetting that Yami was the only one that wouldn't be able to hear the question

"Need it too get to Yugi, he on a fun place, I need to have things to get there!" Kid stated as a matter-of-fact, through the sentence didn't seem to make much sense; then again it never seems to with this cat.

"Did you just say a 'fun' place?" Yami questioned "and when you say 'fun' is it fun of Yugi or fun for the bad guy?"

Kid smiled "fun is fun! If funny it's funny, Yugi in fun place, which is fun"

Yami developed an extremely large scribble over his head, as he tried to fathom what the hidden meaning was, if there was one at all, he eventually concluded that Yugi was safe for now, and the reason Kid was on a treasure hunt was access to it, much like you needed a millennium item to gain access to the shadow realm, Kid need some items to gain access to this 'fun world'…. Did that even make sense? Shaking his head Yami turned to Kid "Ok then, what do we need?"

Kid simply smiled and give Ryou a piece of paper, Ryou seemed to scan it quickly, look confused, and rescanned it. "This is full of riddles!"

"Mew!" Kid cutely smiled

Yami came over to where Ryou is "let me see" Ryou passed it to Yami who didn't seem amused when he scanned the page of riddles "I'm guessing that the answer to the riddle is the item we need?" Kid smiled, which Yami took as a 'yes' "and then we must bring it to you" Again Kid smiled.

"Me's come with you too!"

"What!" This time even Bakura invisibly joined in the group's surprise.

Oh no WAY! He's driving me nuts as a spirit just standing here!

"Calm down Bakura"

I will NOT calm down, I'm go to go more insane than I already I'm with that fur ball with us! Just working with the pharaoh is nauseating enough, but with that thing as well? Forget it, I'm going back into the ring and with that Bakura vanished back into the ring.

"I see the tomb robber couldn't take it" Yami said, having seen the ring glow and Ryou still himself.

"No, he couldn't take the cuteness" Ryou joked he then looked at his watch "about 8:30pm, gosh was Yugi only transformed 12 hours ago?"

"Yes and as I said it feels like a lifetime ago, I guess we'd better head back to the, house"

"Hmm it will be dark soon, we left the car at the fair ground though" Kid perked up his ears, and smiled. Before Yami or Ryou could say anything Kid clicked his fingers, and there stood the car, right in the middle of the golf course.

"Bing! Car here now" And not for the first time Yami and Ryou stood there completely amazed.

"I think it's just best to kind of…ignore that and go to Yugi's place"

"Agreed"

One uncharacteristically quiet car ride later Yami and Ryou sat on the big sofa Yugi's living room had, with kid playing on console, one of Ryou's ideas, to keep Kid occupied.

"Alright he gave the riddles to you, so what's the first riddle"

"Lets see 'an eight lettered word am I that begins and ends with 'e' yet only one letter do I contain, what am I? ... Huh? That doesn't make sense, how can an eight lettered word only have one letter? It's a total contradiction"

"I've learnt that you shouldn't take riddles so literally Ryou, I think the name of this object begins with an e and ends with an e and has eight letters in the word it's self altogether, but the one letter is designed to give us a clue as to what it's function is"

"Eight letters that contain one letter, hey that's it! Letter! Yami the object is an envelope!"

"An envelope?"

"Don't tell me you don't know what an envelope is"

"Well no, I'm a 3000 year old spirit"

"Sorry, I guess I didn't realise, an envelope is a folded up piece of paper that you put your letters into and write the address of the person you want to send it to. You seal it by the glue on the back and it keeps all of the letters papers together, and is often very small so it's not too much for the postman to carry"

"So it's like the outside of a scroll? We used wax to seal it to so we knew weather or not information was read or tamped with"

"Yes, I bet Yugi's grandpa, has some around the house somewhere"

"Maybe, what do they look like?"

"Erm", what does someone say to that Ryou thought "well, they're rectangular, often white, and have a sort of flap at the back of it to put the letter in"

"Ah! I've seen them in a desk Yugi has in his room, wait here" Yami disappeared out of the room and came back, holding a white envelope "this it?"

"Yes! well done Yami!"

Triumphant, Yami placed the envelope on the table "what's the second riddle?"

"Black when you buy me, red when you use me and grey afterwards forevermore, what am I? Now that's a bit of a teaser isn't it?"

"Black, then red and grey forever more, hmm what changed into three colours in one's life time?" Yami rested his face in his hands.

Ryou bit his lip, in thought, Black, before use, there were a lot of black things, but what's red when you use it?

Yami looked at Ryou's concentrated face, he hadn't really seen him this focused before, except that time the school went on that field trip to a power plant and started to explain about how different countries used different power sources the all over the world….."Of course! Coal!"

"What?" Ryou had nearly jumped out of his Skin at the sudden out burst.

"Coal, Ryou, its black when you dig it out of the Earth, red as you burn it and grey when it's been used"

"How on earth did you figure that out Yami?"

"Remember the field trip to those power plants?"

"Yes, I was trying hard to focus because Joey was snoring behind me" a light suddenly came on at home "ah I see!" Ryou flashed one of his trademark smiles, but it quickly faded "Yami where are we going to get coal from?"

Silence

STORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORY STORYSTORY

Sakura: I'm really sorry, I promise a longer, funnier chapter next time, but recently I've been running around like a head less chicken, trying to get everything done for University, and sorting out my many money problems and, top it all off, have had no sleep in a while :-( it felt wrong to have the chapter cover the entire treasure hunt so part two coming soon!

Bakura: THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT! Sakura, get that AVRyou out of my room NOW!

Sakura: what's the problem?

Bakura: oh not much, he only blocks the Sinks with his hair, takes an hour in the shower, and organises MY stuff! I can't work like this!

Yami: the AVYugi and Yami are driving my nuts! They had the audacity to tell me to improve my deck! Me the king of games!

AVYami: you told me to stop been so high-and-mighty first!

Cast and AVCast start to bicker

Sakura: erm, Aitwo?

Aitwo: yes?

Sakura: Just HOW long do my cast and your cast have to share the Author note?

Aitwo: until I get my new story up Gets all dark around Aitwo I can't believe they deleted my fic the little mumbles in inaudible things, containing many words such as Baka why?

Sakura: a little scared of the normally laid back, but now fuming Aitwo, watching the two Bakura's trying to kill each other no reason. Just asking.

Grai: KID! You're needed!

Kid: MEW!

Both casts: ARGH! KID!

Runs away

Sakura: please R&R not be mad at me?


End file.
